Oh, Possibilities
by infinitykat
Summary: An alternate ending to "Only In Dreams". What if Padme told Anakin she was pregnant? CHAPTER 11 UP! PA. Anti-Vader.
1. Second Chances

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infinitykat 

"you're on the edge of just a memory   
locked away in my heart   
and I hate to say, when you walk away   
I just fall apart.   
I wish we had a **second chance**   
and it would all work out.   
I want to hold on to everything   
you're on the edge of just a memory." 

A/N: Welcome to the alternate ending of "Only in Dreams"! Please read that all the way through (or at least to chapter 6, but there's 7 chapters so you might as well read the whole dang thing). Once again, George Lucas is the Maker. And those lyrics above are **my original creation**, do not claim them as your own. Just wait, you'll hear them on my album and think, "where have I heard this before?" 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"…You're on the edge of just a memory, love. I need you here with me." 

Padmé looked into those eyes, the ones she once thought were all too intense. They were pleading with her, to at least tell him why. 

He ought to know, she decided. Too many times in his life was Anakin left in the dark. 

Padmé slowly rose and started pacing about the room. She clutched her stomach again, feeling another ill spell coming on. _Just tell him._ she thought, _Just do it!_

She stopped pacing and turned to her lover. 

"Ani…I…I have to leave because…I'm…pregnant." 

Anakin's jaw dropped open involuntarily. His eyes immediately flicked over her stomach. He slowly stood without a word. The silence held for a few moments. Padmé's eyes started to fill with tears. 

"Please say something." She whispered desperately. He came to his senses and wrapped her up in a hug. 

Anakin pulled away and smiled at her. He wiped away a tear and smoothed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. 

"It will be the most beautiful child in the galaxy." He gently kissed her and pulled her even closer. 

"But now you understand why I have to leave?" she whispered on his cheek, "No one can know about this. Everything would come tumbling down. You need to get on with your training and I need to lay low until this whole war has died down. Just know…just know that we'll be here, waiting for you." He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled. 

He kissed her again. 

_woo-hoo but you know I'm yours,   
woo-hoo and you know you're mine.   
woo-hoo and that's for all time._

----- ---- --- -- - 

Some time later… 

Anakin nervously approached the Senate wing of the Theed Complex. He tried to smooth down his growing hair. He realized it had become rather messy. The sharp, short cut of his padawan days was gone and now he had a sloppy mass with a few curls here and there. He didn't really think about his looks after Padmé left and he really knuckled down on his training. 

Well, all his hard work and patience paid off. Obi-Wan and the Council decided a few months prior that he was ready for the Trials, and he passed with flying colors. 

The handmaiden that was escorting him to Padmé's office smirked at him. Anakin must of looked rather silly, trying and failing to fix his hair. 

Finally, they reached a door near the end of the hall and Anakin almost immediately recognized the woman standing there. 

"Hello, Dormé." He greeted, smiling. 

"Oh, Jedi Skywalker! What a surprise!" They smiled at each other for a moment, and when he could tell she didn't get the point, Anakin spoke. 

"May I see her?" 

"Oh! Certainly!" she turned to the speaker and said, "Milady, someone's here to see you." Dormé winked at Anakin. 

"Send him in." Anakin heard the melody that was Padmé's voice and was even more anxious to see her. 

Dormé pressed a button and the door slid open. 

The room was a small office, decorated tastefully as the rest of the Theed complex. A desk faced the door, cluttered with stacks of paper, data pads, and so on. A large window was on the right wall, overlooking the courtyard below. 

And there was Padmé. Her hair was side-parted and pulled back tight into a bun. She looked a bit tired, and she was completing a long page of notes. 

"How may I help you?" see asked, not looking up. 

Anakin cleared his throat and then she looked up. Padmé gave the most beautiful smile Anakin had ever seen. She put down her pen and pushed herself up out of the chair. She balanced with the weight of their future child, and slowly walked to the front of the desk. 

Padmé beamed up at him and took his hand. She gently kissed the palm and lowered the hand to her belly. Anakin gave her a look. 

"Don't be afraid." She whispered softly. She placed the hand on her stomach and smiled. "It needs a father's touch." 

Anakin gave a bewildered grin, amazed at how far along she was and if it could be possible that she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Anakin moved closer and slowly leaned in and gently kissed his angel. 

"Oh, I missed you so…" he breathed. He kissed her neck, careful not to bring her too close and crush her stomach. Padmé ran her fingers through his messy hair and sighed. 

"It's been hard, but we're together now." She pulled away and lead Anakin to the chair in front of her desk. She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. 

"Now," she said, "What's this I hear about you being a Jedi?" 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"Come, love, let's go for a walk, or something!" 

Anakin and Padmé were in her office again, and she was busy at work on some unknown issue. Anakin rested his head impatiently on her shoulder. He had worked so hard to get through his training, and now he wanted to have fun, like any young man his age. 

"Just a moment, I have to finish this." 

She began to write another thing down, but the pen was pulled out of her grasp. 

"Hey!" Anakin threw the pen across the room and picked her up, right out of her seat. Padmé stopped resisting and giggled. Anakin waved his fingers and the door flew open. 

"Where are we going, anyway?" She asked, after he had picked up a mystery package in her bed chamber. 

"Oh, you'll see…" 

Anakin led her to a small hovercraft, they climbed in, and were off. To where, she didn't know… 

…to be continued. 

Post note: lalala. Review, please! 


	2. A Simple Plan

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infinitykat 

Part 2: A Simple Plan 

"There, running my hands through her hair   
Both of us thinking how good it can be   
Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there" 

A/N: Sorry about the delay de chapter, I've been busy with school… Please remember to review! 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"Okay, I want it to be a surprise… so close your eyes…" 

She hesitated. 

"Oh, c'mon, don't you trust me?" He gave her a puppy-dog pout. She sighed. 

"Okay, I trust you." She closed her eyes. Padmé felt a soft kiss on her cheek and the sound of the hovercraft coming to a halt. A door slid open and then another. Then, she felt Anakin take her hand and help her out of the vehicle. The soft crunch of grass was around her feet and the sweet scent of wild flowers was about the air. 

He pulled her close and whispered, "Open your eyes." 

Slowly, the world around Padmé slid back into focus. She gasped. 

It was the meadow. _The_ meadow. Where Padmé had realized she was in love with him. Oh, how things were different then. It had only been less than a year and already the galaxy had been thrown into chaos. 

She smiled and turned to face him. 

"Trying to make me fall in love with you all over again, huh?" She kissed him. 

"Well, it's working, isn't it?" 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"It feels like ten years has passed since we were here last." Padmé took a bite of the sweet fruit. 

The mystery package turned out to be a picnic for two, and most of it was now consumed. The two sat, enjoying the beautiful scenery and each other. 

Anakin laid himself back on the grass, his hand contently laid on his stomach. He closed his eyes. 

A thought struck him, and he sat up. 

"May I ask you something?" Padmé nodded. "What have you been working so hard on since I came?" She didn't respond. 

"I mean, the Senate doesn't really exist at the moment, and the war is over…so what is it?" 

Padmé looked as though she was a deer caught in headlights. 

"Well…" she said, holding her stomach, "I have a plan… and it's still only in the thinking stages…" Anakin nodded. 

"Well, things aren't as it should be, and you know how I am so passionate about democracy…" She hesitated, wondering if she should actually tell him… 

"What?" He looked like he truly wanted to know… 

"I'm… I'm going to try to impeach Palpatine." Anakin had to consciously keep his mouth from falling open. They locked gazes. 

"Oh, it sounds silly…" She looked away. 

"No! No, it's not. When are you planning to do it, though?" He asked in all seriousness. 

"Well, obviously after he comes," she said, referring to their child, "And some others need to be in on it…" 

"You should do this. Really." 

"But, I thought you liked Palpatine…" Anakin looked down. "What happened?" She took his hand, obviously concerned. 

"Let's just say he wanted to get me to make a decision that could seriously hurt those that I love." Padmé's eyes grew wide. "I couldn't do that," he whispered. Padmé pulled him close. 

"Thank you, Ani." Padmé suddenly pulled away. She smiled and took Anakin's hand, placing it on her stomach. 

"He kicked!" 

----- ---- --- -- - 

When he awoke, he found himself face-to-face with his angel. She was still asleep, several loose curls adorning her beautiful face. He smiled. 

Anakin gently removed his hand from her stomach and stood. 

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly. He sat on the bed and leaned down to kiss her. 

"I didn't want to wake you…" He traced a finger down her bare arm and she gave a small smile. 

"I don't sleep very well lately anyway…" She clutched her stomach. 

"I'll be right back…" 

Padmé, with Anakin's help, lifted herself out of bed and disappeared into the lavatory. 

After a long while, Anakin sensed something awry. He moved to the door. 

"Padmé? Is everything alright?" The door slowly opened and Padmé was sitting on the toilet, looking paniced. Some of her hair was stuck to her face with sweat. 

…A small puddle of liquid was on the floor below her… 

"Go get Dormé." 

…to be continued. 

Post note: REVIEW please. That's right! She's gonna have them! 


	3. Double the Trouble

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infinitykat 

Part 3: Double the Trouble 

"I'm looking through you, where did you go?   
I thought I knew you, what did I know?   
You don't look different, but you have changed.   
I'm looking through you, you're not the same." 

A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews. Enjoy this next chapter. (I'm such a slacker! Lol.) 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Padmé let out a painful yelp. Anakin winced as she gripped his hand even tighter than she had been for the last hour. 

"Milady- just give me one more, one more push is all…" the midwife gently commanded. 

Anakin closed his eyes and fell into the Force, trying to free his love of pain. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard a tiny cry. He opened his eyes and watched as the midwife gave the child to her assistant. 

But, Padmé could not share his relief. She let out another yell and squeezed his hand again. The midwife whipped around and tried not to show her surprise. 

"Uh- Just a few more, Milady-" 

A second small cry met Padmé's ears and she slumped back into her pillows, exhausted. Seeing this, Anakin quickly grabbed a cool cloth from the bedside table and dabbed her forehead with it. 

"Are you alright?" Padmé smiled weakly. 

"Sure." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"So, what are we going to call them?" Anakin asked. He held the boy in his arms. The baby giggled as Anakin stroked his chin and grinned. 

It was several hours later. The sheets had been changed and Padmé and Anakin were now in their sleeping things. They sat together in her bed chamber, holding their children and trying to get used to the fact that they were parents. 

Padmé thought about it for a moment. 

"Well…I've had a little while to think about it…" she chuckled softly, "And my great-grandmother had this beautiful name. Leia." 

Anakin looked down at the baby girl in her arms and tilted his head slightly. 

"Leia." He said it simply and Leia looked at him, as to say, "What?" He grinned. 

"What about him?" Padmé asked, nodding to the baby boy. Anakin sighed. 

"Hmm…something simple. Like…like Luke!" Padmé laughed. 

"Luke and Leia it is." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Padmé spent most of her time in bed, the birth had really taken it out of her. Anakin rarely left her side. There was no place he'd rather be. Reclining with his angel and their children was like a dream come true. 

But of course, dreams end eventually. 

It was Dormé who came to the door. 

"Artoo has a message for you?" 

"Alright." 

Anakin stood and followed R2-D2 into a storage room where he could have a private conversation with the messenger. 

"Okay, show me the transmission, Artoo." 

A small hologram of Mace Windu appeared on a crate in the middle of the room. 

"Anakin, the council requests your presence on Coruscant. Something has happened… 

to be continued, of course. :D 

Post Note: Sorry it took me about 500 years to finish this. School is so annoying. Anyway, review please! 


	4. No More Secrets Again

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infintiykat 

Part 4: No More Secrets Again 

"Just give me many chances,   
I'll see you through it all,   
just give me time to learn to crawl." 

A/N: I'm glad you all like this. :D Thank you! My Padmé and Anakin stories are kind of becoming a trilogy of Episode 3. Only this one is changing the end of the last one. Oh well…Hey! I've been reading the first (I think) of the Star Wars books to see if I like them and I finally understand this one story I read a while ago involving Noghri figuring out Padmé was the wife of their savior. Who wrote that? Are you still writing? Write me a review please. I really liked your story. 

The italics is a dream sequence. Just imagine Wayne and Garth: "Dul-lo-do! Dul-lo-do!" 

------ ---- --- -- - 

The door slid closed behind Anakin and he leaned against it and sighed. 

"What is it?" Padmé asked as she put the twins back in their cribs. 

Anakin glanced at her, looking truly shaken. 

"The war is over," he said quietly. Padmé brightened. 

"Well, that's good news!" She smiled but let it fade when he shook his head. 

"No…I'm afraid it's not," he looked up, "Palpatine has dissolved the Republic. We are now living in an Empire." 

Padmé gasped. "Blast! I knew something like this would happen when I left…" 

"…But that's not all." He said, walking towards her. 

"What?" 

"The Council wants me back at the temple. They need all the help they can get. A dark force is trying to break up the Order and they can't see properly. Several have lost their lives already. They decided it's best to get strength in numbers." Padmé nodded and a tear slid down her cheek. Anakin quickly wiped it away. 

"Don't cry," he whispered, "You'll be fine." 

"I worry about you, Ani. What if you…" she looked away, not able to finish. He knew what she was going to say. What if he got killed out there? He knew there were risks involved, but he was a Jedi now. He couldn't be so selfish and stay away from the danger zone. His friends were out there. The sort of adoptive family he'd grown to love. He couldn't just stand back and watch them die. Anakin had to help them. 

"Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing now. Whoever this dark force is, they don't stand a chance." Padmé looked up at him, her eyes moist. She couldn't help but smile through the tears. 

"Just be cafeful," she whispered, wrapping him in a tight hug, "When do you leave?" 

"As soon as possible," he said, kissing her forehead. "But, it could wait until morning. Now, we have to figure out what you're going to do." Padmé looked up at him. 

"What do you mean?" 

Anakin sighed. "You need to hide away. Now, especially with children, you are in great danger. With the Jedi occupied, Nute Gunray will probably see it as an opportunity to get near you. Is there anywhere you can go easily?" Padmé thought for a moment. 

"Well, I could go to my parents' house. But Ani…they don't know about us yet." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"C'mon Artoo," Padmé called. 

As they neared the Naberries' home, Padmé paused and looked uncertain. 

"Don't worry," Anakin said, "They'll understand. Won't they?" He pulled a black glove out his belt and slipped it on his mechanical hand. He didn't want to leave it bare for them to see. Anakin finished by pulling his sleeve down to overlap the glove and cover his wrist. 

Padmé shook her head. "I don't know." She took a steadying breath and started to climb the steps to the house. She knocked on the door and began to wonder if this was such a good idea. Her parents would be worried sick about her, probably knowing that the Republic had been dissolved and not having seen her in almost a year. How would they react to the shock of their daughter getting married and having children since the last time they saw her? 

Padmé did not have time to dwell on this though, for Sola, her sister, opened the door. 

"Padmé!" she said, beginning to embrace her. But, she stopped when she noticed that Padmé and Anakin each had a bundle in their arms. 

Padmé smiled nervously. "Hello Sola. Where are Mom and Dad?" 

"I'll go get them. Come sit down." With one last glance at the bundles, Sola turned and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Padmé took Anakin's hand and led him into the sitting room. They sat down together on one of the comfortable couches. Anakin hoped she wouldn't notice that he was beginning to sweat. The last time he was this nervous was when he had met Padmé again after ten years. And that's saying something. 

"Here," she whispered, "You better let me hold Luke." Anakin nodded. 

"Right." He handed her the bundle containing their son. Just then, Sola emerged from the kitchen, Jobal and Ruwee following closely. 

"Sir, I…" Anakin started, standing. Ruwee looked surprised. 

"Oh, Anakin! It's nice to see you again. Sit down, son, sit down." Anakin nodded and slowly sat back down and grasped Padmé's hand. The three took seats across from them and Padmé noticed Sola eyeing Anakin suspiciously. Jobal had her attention on Padmé though. She looked concerned. 

"Not more danger, is it, dear?" she asked warily. 

"Oh, no, Mom. I…uh…" she glanced at Anakin and squeezed his hand, "I have something to tell you." Jobal glanced down at the bundles Padmé was holding, as if noticing them for the first time. 

"What is it, dear?" her father prompted. 

"Well, I…" she started. Padmé paused and Jobal raised her brows expectantly. 

"We've married," Anakin said quickly. Padmé squeezed his hand again. A shocked silence filled the room. For a moment, Anakin wished he couldn't sense the atmosphere so well. 

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you or ask permission, but, Jedi aren't allowed to marry. We had to keep it a secret for a while at the least," Padmé explained. Jobal found her voice first. 

"I suppose it's alright, Padmé. But we've been so worried," Jobal said, and Padmé could tell in her eyes that she wasn't so sure about the marriage idea. Padmé sighed and Leia cooed softly. 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I had to lay low for a while when the war began because I was…" she glanced at Anakin, "pregnant," she finished quietly. 

"Oh," Jobal gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. 

"I wasn't planning on telling Anakin at first. I didn't want him to give up his dream of becoming a Jedi for me. But, I came home to Naboo and quietly did my work at the Theed complex while he was finishing his training." 

Sola had been quiet during the whole explanation, but she suddenly laughed. 

"So my little sister has finally settled down?" she asked, grinning, "You know, Anakin, she almost missed my wedding because of a Senate conflict she just _had_ to deal with." 

"Sola!" Padmé exclaimed. 

"That's Padmé for you. Always looking out for the greater good." Sola laughed again. Padmé scowled at her, but Sola's statement did give much levity to the mood. Jobal and Ruwee were chuckling softly and Anakin couldn't help but smile. Jobal stood and approached her daughter. 

"Who do we have here?" she asked, sitting at Padmé's side. Padmé smiled. 

"This is Luke and Leia," Padmé responded, holding the twins up so her mother could take them. 

"Twins?" Jobal asked, taking the infants into her arms. She removed the fold of fabric that almost completely covered Luke's face and peered down at the little tike. He was indeed a beautiful child. 

Padmé nodded in response. Sola and Ruwee stood and joined them, and the group admired the twins for quite some time. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

The sun was setting in the distance, and Anakin could see a golden moon already in the sky. It was after dinner and he and Ruwee were walking together in silence in the tidy backyard. After a few quiet moments of observance, Anakin spoke. 

"I apologize for not asking your permission, sir," Anakin said quietly. He flexed his now-gloved hand nervously. "But I had to leave to go back to Coruscant and…" 

"No need to explain, son, I understand," Ruwee said reassuringly. Anakin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

"I just wanted you to know," Anakin said, again quietly, "That I love your daughter very much." Ruwee smiled and patted him on the shoulder. 

"I know, son," he said, looking ahead and walking on, "I know." He looked again at Anakin and noticed his gloved hand. 

"What happened there?" he asked, indicating it. Anakin looked at the hand and then back at Ruwee. 

"Accident at the Geonosis battle," Anakin replied, "Would you like to see?" Ruwee nodded. Anakin pulled up his sleeve and removed the glove, revealing his mechanical hand. It glistened slightly in the low sunlight. 

"Wow. How'd you do that?" he asked curiously. 

"Lightsaber fight," Anakin stated, pulling the glove back on, "The leader of the Separatists is a former Jedi. My old master and I were trying to keep him from escaping. I was battling him and he…" Anakin made a slashing movement with his hand were the mechanical arm began. 

"Oh my," Ruwee said, "Seen a lot of action, haven't you?" Anakin shrugged and smirked. 

"A little." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"I told you so," Sola said, pulling the brush through Padmé's hair again. They were in Padmé's room, in front of her vanity. Padmé had an elbow propped up on the vanity tabletop, and her head was resting in her hand. She rolled her eyes. 

"I know. But-" 

"But you thought of your duties first, and of his obligations as a Jedi. Of course," she said it with a knowing grin. Padmé sighed. 

"I was in denial. I didn't realize how much he meant to me until we were about to be executed on Geonosis." Sola nodded and yawned. 

"All this excitement has worn me out," she said, take a final brush of Padmé's hair and putting it down, "Goodnight, sis." 

"Goodnight Sola." Sola turned and walked out of the room. Padmé went to her bed and sat, not really wanting to sleep. If she slept, tomorrow would come and Anakin would leave. She almost couldn't bear the thought. Her parents gave him the guest room to sleep in, and now she wished he was there with her. 

Padmé tried not to think about it and instead began to read a data pad with the current news briefing. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Anakin couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. He gave up and raised himself to lean against the wooden headboard. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his last night on Naboo. 

Anakin closed his eyes and reached out into the Force, feeling around for Padmé. He found her, with the twins peacefully asleep nearby. But she was awake. 

Anakin got out of bed and quietly went to the door. He felt around for anyone in the hallway, and, satisfied that the coast was clear, opened the door and crept out of his room. He wandered down the hall, trying to remember which room was Padmé's. He stopped at a door a little ways down and reached out into the Force again. Sure enough, he felt her presence in there, still awake. 

He gently eased the door open and poked his head into the room. Padmé looked up. 

"Can I come in?" he whispered. Padmé nodded. Anakin entered and gently closed the door behind him. 

"Can't sleep?" she asked, putting a data pad she was reading on the bedside table. Anakin nodded and started towards the bed. 

"Me either." Padmé scooted over to accommodate him. Anakin slid into bed next her and scooted close to fit. 

"I didn't want to spend my last night here with out you," he said softly, bringing a hand up to push a loose curl behind her ear. 

"I know," she said and kissed him softly. "It would be like already saying…goodbye." Anakin nodded, pulling them down to settle on her pillow. He put his arms around her waist and put his face close to the back of her neck. She could almost feel his breathing move through her with the movement of his chest and his breath on her neck. It was very comforting indeed, knowing that he was alive. But, she tried to shake the thought from her mind. That was no way to think. Of course he'd come through this conflict alive. But she couldn't help worrying, of course. 

Anakin kissed her neck. "Sweet dreams," he muttered against her skin, "I love you." 

"Goodnight," she responded softly, "I love you too." 

Needless to say, Padmé had much less trouble getting to sleep after Anakin arrived. She knew he felt the same as his breath came long and even, showing that he was asleep. Padmé started to drift off herself… 

(A/N: You see Wayne and Garth? Okay. Good.) 

_The scene before her was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Padmé was standing in a dining area, looking out into an open courtyard. The ceiling was painted brown and black, obviously of human design and the plain wooden table told of a simple family. She walked out into the courtyard and glanced around. She recognized that the place was very warm, even though she couldn't necessarily feel it. _

Not really realizing what she was doing, Padmé wandered up some steps on the left side of the circular courtyard. She ended up at ground level outside of the compound, still wondering where she was. 

Tatooine. She was on Tatooine. The two suns were setting off in the distance as she glanced around, surveying the area. A man stood at the edge of the compound opening. Padmé approached him to get a better look and he did not turn or acknowledge her at all. 

The man was young, around Anakin's age. He had medium length sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a simple white tunic and trousers, a sign that he probably helped on the moisture farm. He was watching the two suns as they lowered themselves in the sky, making way for the many moons. He had one leg propped up on the ridge and he had a yearning in his eyes, for something beyond the sand dunes. 

He too looked vaguely familiar and Padmé felt an overwhelming sense of sympathy for him. She reached out her hand to touch his face, and the scene abruptly changed. 

A dark corridor on some kind of ship appeared and Padmé tried to get her bearings. She looked around and wondered if you could get motion sickness in a dream. There was blaster fire somewhere else on the ship and Padmé went to see what it was. Before she got to the bright corridor ahead, Padmé heard some familiar beeping behind her. Turning around, she saw a little blue-clad asteroid droid. 

"Artoo?!" Padmé exclaimed, but no sound came out. A young woman, wearing a simple white dress with a hood, went to the droid. She was another vaguely familiar person. What could this all mean? Padmé watched as a invisible presence, truly puzzled. 

The young woman had deep brown hair and brown eyes. She looked around quickly and said a message that Padmé didn't really hear except that she mentioned Obi-Wan. 

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi," she told the droid, "You're my only hope." She looked around again and inserted a data card into Artoo. Why was she talking to Obi-Wan? Why was he her only hope? The woman heard something and quickly hid behind a wall. Padmé turned to see several troopers in white armor stride into the corridor. The young woman peeked around her hiding place and Padmé saw that she was holding a blaster. 

One of the troopers noticed her and said to the other, "There's one. Set it for stun." The other adjusted his blaster and aimed. The woman picked off one of the troopers with a blaster shot and began to run away. But with a blast of the stun ray, she was on the floor. The trooper handcuffed her and brought her into the brightly lit hallway. Padmé followed. 

They traveled through the ship around endless corners and then halted, the remaining troopers snapping to attention. Padmé followed their gaze and a feeling of dread flitted in her stomach. 

A being with a human form towered over the others. His face was covered in a horrifying black mask, and the rest of his clothing was black, from his cloak down to his boots. His breathing was weirdly amplified with a mechanical tinge to it. As his cloaked swished, she could see a lightsaber attached to his belt…and the scene changed abruptly again. 

She wished that it would stop doing that. It was rather irritating. 

Now Padmé knew where she was. It was the Senatorial apartment building's landing platform. She winced, remembering that her loyal friend and decoy, Cordé, died on this platform. 

The buildings in the surrounding area glistened in a distorted afternoon light as Padmé searched the area for someone, anyone, to end this bizarre dream. 

"Padmé?" someone whispered behind her. She turned to see Anakin, looking slightly eerie in this dream world. His cerulean blue eyes seemed to glow brighter than life itself. His face was fearful though, as if he knew something dreadful that Padmé didn't seem to realize in her dream state. 

"Ani?" she asked cautiously, "What's wrong?" She started toward him, but her feet did not want to obey. Padmé fought hard, but to no avail. She was stuck to the permacrete, a feeling of guilt that she couldn't comfort her love washing over her. Anakin swallowed and his eyes were moist. 

"I love you," he whispered. His eyes focused on something beyond Padmé. 

"And so," a grave voice said behind Padmé, and she was allowed to turn to regard him, "You've finally come to me." The voice belonged to a shorter man, covered in a black robe. His hood kept most of his face in shadows, but Padmé could see his deathly pale mouth and chin. The same feeling of dread that had her on the ship threatened to suffocate her again. 

The man slowly brought a pale hand up to point at Padmé. "Kill her," he commanded, and Padmé heard a lightsaber hum to life behind her. She whipped around and saw the towering terror from the ship standing in Anakin's place, bringing his red lightsaber above his head to strike…Padmé let out a silent scream… 

And awoke, sitting blot upright in bed. Padmé was visibly shaking, and she felt oddly cold, like it was penetrating her heart. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything she had ever felt before in her life. She clutched her chest and was breathing hard. 

The bed shifted and Padmé felt a hand on her back. 

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, his voice concerned. Obviously Padmé's awakening startled him awake as well. Instead of responding, Padmé buried her face in his chest and began to sob. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, slowly beginning to understand that she must have had a nightmare. He stroked her hair, trying to quiet her. 

"Shh…" he said, his voice soft and low, "It's alright, it was only a dream. Only a dream." He gently rocked her as she wept, wondering what had happened in her nightmare to make her this upset. But that could wait until tomorrow. He kissed her forehead and sent some comforting thoughts her way, knowing that he would just have to wait it out. 

Eventually, Padmé's weeping ceased and Anakin gently laid her back down. He did the same, keeping his arms around her waist. Padmé sniffed and Anakin wiped a tear from her cheek. 

"I was so scared," she whispered. Anakin nodded and pulled her closer. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

_It really makes me wonder why some things happen when they do…It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you…_

Jobal and Ruwee stood at the bottom of the steps, watching Anakin and Padmé from a distance. 

"What do you make of all this?" she asked quietly. Ruwee smirked. 

"Just two crazy kids in love," he responded. Jobal chuckled softly. "Let's leave them to it," he continued, and they walked back up the steps together. 

"I want you to take Artoo," Padmé was saying, "And send me a message whenever you can." Anakin nodded, his forehead brushing against hers. 

"I will," he said softly. For a moment, they just gazed into the other's eyes, wanting to hold on to this moment. Anakin kissed her, starting gently and it deepened. When he pulled back, a tear was sliding down Padmé's cheek and he wiped it away, kissing her again. Padmé turned the kiss into an embrace and Anakin began making a trail of kisses down her neck, wanting to save the taste of her skin. 

"Just be careful," she breathed against his neck. Anakin pulled away, smirking. He shook his head. 

"Don't worry!" he said, and became serious. "I won't be long. I promise." Padmé nodded and another tear fell. With one last kiss, Anakin slowly began to walk away. Padmé held let her hand slide down his arm as he backed away. 

"I love you," he said. "And don't you worry." He grinned. "You're very good at that." "I love you too," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"C'mon Artoo," he told the droid, and blew a kiss Padmé's way. She caught it, and held it close to her heart. 

…to be continued. 

Post note: This has to be a record-breaker for me. That was the longest chapter ever! REVIEW. 


	5. Plan A

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infinitykat 

Part 5: Plan A 

"I feel as empty as a drum…   
Don't know why I didn't come   
…My heart is drenched in wine   
You'll be on my mind forever…" – Norah Jones "Don't Know Why" 

A/N: I think now Anakin and Padmé won't be hanging out so much anymore, more action. You know what I mean? I've waded through all the love stuff and now actual plot is showing up. Lol. In the fifth chapter, no less. Anyway, you know the deal, review and I'll love you forever. :) 

And to "none of your business" who reviewed my "Walking in the Rain" story: Don't hate. And besides, the song in the first chapter of THIS story was written by me. I know perfectly well that the first quoted song from WIN was a Michelle Branch song. I absolutely adore her and would never claim a song of hers as mine. (Sorry, had to say that, but my cheeks are burning with anger, so it was best to get it out and thanks to "Me." for defending my honor. Lol.) (Oh and thanks to yumyumkittysnax for actual advice. It made me watch myself, thanks.) (I forgot to thank all my reviewers in the note of my other story…so…yeah…thanks!!! anyways…) 

Oh, and the Mara in this story is NOT Mara Jade. I just stole her name for this purpose. k? Not Mara Jade. Though she's all cool and angst-y and stuff. Sorry…babbling…here we go… 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Two years later… 

Another day, another sector of the vast city planet to search. Anakin Skywalker brought his Delta 7 around a structure and, finding no disturbance to speak of, followed Obi-Wan Kenobi to the next building in the sector. 

"Anything?" Obi-Wan's voice said in his earpiece. Anakin shook his head. 

"Nope. But I have a feeling we're getting close." He replied, peering down at the industrial district below. They'd been at this for some time now, but no leads had been found. Anakin sighed, wondering how long it would take them to find these dark warriors who threatened the Order for the last two years. 

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan said, "Let's check those over to the right." 

"Copy that," Anakin agreed, and sped up fly next to Obi-Wan as they continued the search. Anakin tried to focus on the mission, but his mind kept drifting off to the conversation he had had with Padmé the day before. 

_ "Bye, Daddy!" Leia called to the transmission, waving furiously. Luke waved as well. _

"Goodbye, Darling," he replied, smiling. 

"And Anakin-" Padmé said, "Let me know when it's time." Anakin nodded. "I love you, Ani," she added quietly. 

"I love you too, angel." And the transmission cut. 

He had nodded knowingly then, but Anakin still didn't know what she meant. When it's time? Anakin did not dwell on this for long, for a disturbance yanked his attention to the now. 

"What the-" Anakin muttered, "Obi-Wan, I think I've found something." 

"I felt it as well," agreed Obi-Wan, "Straight ahead. The rounded one." Anakin nodded. 

"Yeah, let's check it out." The two swooped their fighters around the structure in opposite directions, examining it. The building seemed to have no windows and no doors at their altitude or any altitude for that matter. Anakin noticed a small balcony on the east side, but there wasn't a door leading out to that, either. Anakin turned around for another look at the balcony. Just as his fighter was going the other direction, Obi-Wan spoke. 

"There is something over here-" he said, and his transmission broke slightly, "I think we may have company." Anakin punched the throttle to hurry over to the side where Obi-Wan was and saw what he meant. A small, circular hatch slid open and a surveillance droid poked its spherical head out. It extended its neck out completely and looked around. It noticed the two Jedi star fighters watching it and it retracted, then disappeared completely behind the hatch again. Anakin felt a twinge of anticipation. 

"Move!" he suddenly yelled into his headset, but Obi-Wan was already speeding away. Anakin punched the throttle and narrowly missed a blaster bolt. 

"Well," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, "That's our place, alright. Did you track the coordinates?" 

"Yes," Anakin replied, paused, and then said, "Time to devise Plan A." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Padmé Amidala closed her case with a snap. She went to the door, tapped the code for the lock, and watched it slide open noiselessly. Standing on the other side, with his hand on the comlink, was Captain Typho. 

"Oh, there you are, Captain," Padmé said to him, "Tell Dormé I'm going home. And tell Sabé to get changed. I have a bad feeling something is going happen tonight." Typho gave a short bow. 

"Yes, M'Lady. And good night," he replied and strode off down the corridor. Padmé watched him until he was out of sight, then moved in the opposite direction. She walked quietly, her heels clicking softly on the gleaming floor. 

Making sure her blaster was secure on the strap about her leg (a suggestion of Anakin's), Padmé slipped out into the side courtyard and away from the Theed Complex. She walked quickly through it, and then down a rough dirt path. Her home was only a short walk from the complex, and so a transport was unnecessary. Besides, this dirt path was made when she was queen, for the purpose of escape if there was trouble, so she knew it well. 

Thick over-growth surrounded the path and Padmé had to squint to see in the absence of the moonlight. She passed quite a few fruit trees and stopped occasionally to pick a fruit and place it in her case. At last, she arrived on her street. Taking a quick look around, she crossed the street and climbed the steps to the front door of the Naberrie household. 

"I'm home!" Padmé called as she entered. There was a loud clank in the kitchen and she heard two pairs of feet running towards the entry hall. 

"Mommy!" Leia and Luke both squealed at the sight of their mother. They wrapped her in identical sticky hugs. 

"Oh my," she said, taking hold of Luke's wrist, "What have you been doing?" Luke wiggled his sticky fingers. 

"We got to help." He said with a smile that could soften even the most stubborn politicians. Leia nodded in agreement. 

"Well, you better wash your hands for dinner," Padmé told him, kissing his cheek. She kissed Leia's cheek as well and led them into the kitchen. 

Sola and her daughters, Ryoo and Pooja, Ryoo now five and Pooja eight, stood at the counter, preparing the dinner. 

"Hey sis," Sola greeted, while chopping up some vegetable. Padmé held Luke up to the sink so he could wash his hands. 

"Hi Sola. Anything happen today?" Padmé asked, squirting some soap into Luke's hands. He began to rub them vigorously, creating a foamy lather. Sola shrugged. 

"Not really. All the kids helped make dinner tonight. Luke and Leia were working on the dessert when you came in." Sola smirked, and nodded to the island counter behind Padmé. She turned her head to look, and tried to stifle a laugh. 

A bowl of a brownish substance sat near the edge of the counter. The substance looked sticky, and was practically all over the counter. Several open ingredients were scattered about, and a large, abandoned wooden spoon (which was also covered in the brownish goop) had several lick marks on it. 

"I see," she said to Sola, and after Luke rinsed, put him down and picked up Leia for her turn. When she finished, Padmé used a cloth to try wiping off the sticky goop now on her neck from her children's enthusiastic greeting. "Thanks for watching them. I'm going to change." Sola nodded. 

"Set the table, Ryoo," she told her daughter. Padmé left the kitchen for her own bedroom. She slowly undid the restricting tunic and under dress and slipped on a much more comfortable garment. She was just about to sit down and unbraid her hair when a knock came at her door. 

"Come in!" she called, pulling pins from her hair and setting them neatly in a box. The door opened and closed, and Padmé looked up to see Pooja slowly walking towards her. 

"Dinner's ready, Aunt Padmé," she said. Padmé nodded. There was a bit of a pause as Padmé took out the last of the braids. "Can I help?" Pooja asked quietly. 

"Sure," Padmé told her, and handed her a wooden brush. Pooja began to very carefully brush through her aunt's long, dark hair. Padmé leaned forward and her elbow and sighed. She felt as though something, something she didn't like, was going to going to happen that night. She could feel it in her gut, like something was prodding faintly inside her stomach, trying to warn her. 

Obviously it showed on her face for her niece asked, "What's wrong?" 

"I don't know," Padmé replied, "I have a terrible feeling something bad is going to happen tonight." There was a thoughtful pause. 

"Is it Uncle Anakin?" Pooja asked quietly. 

"I don't know," Padmé said again, "I hope not." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

On Courscant, as the sun was setting, giving the surrounding structures a deep, orange glow, Anakin sat, meditating. The last building he and Obi-Wan discovered on their search that morning was definitely note-worthy. Now came the mystery of what it held and how they were to get inside. There seemed to be no entrances, but there had to be, how could the occupants get in and out? He was having trouble with this because he couldn't keep his mind on the task at hand. It kept going back to that conversation, and trying to figure what Padmé meant. 

Anakin was pulled from his thoughts as another presence entered the room. His eyes snapped open and he turned to regard the being. Seeing who it was, he turned back to meditating. 

"Hello, Mara," he said calmly. 

"Sorry to disturb you, I-" she began. Mara pushed some of her inky black hair out of her eyes. 

"No, it's fine. Come in," Anakin assured her, again in that almost annoyingly calm tone. Mara sat down on one of the meditation seats and watched him. Anakin felt out in the Force and found that Mara was feeling slightly uncertain but mostly frustrated. "You wanted to ask me something?" he asked at length. Mara opened her mouth and closed it again. 

Another pause. "It's Obi-Wan, isn't it?" he asked, looking at her. 

"How'd you know?" she asked timidly. Anakin shrugged. 

"I felt the same feeling in you as in someone else I know," Anakin stated, smirking a bit. Mara raised her brows. 

"What? I mean…you?" she stuttered, unbelieving. Anakin Skywalker? The Chosen One? The calmest young Jedi she knew? Impatient and frustrated? Anakin nodded. 

"You forget, I was once Obi-Wan's apprentice as you are now." There was a slight pause, and Mara sighed. 

"It's just so frustrating. He doesn't realize what abilities I have! He's holding me back!" Mara almost shouted the last bit, letting her anger boil over. Anakin patted the air, trying to calm her. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's not that he doesn't think you're able. Someone very wise told me that teachers tend to see more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way that we grow," Anakin said knowingly. He smiled at the exasperated look on Mara's face. "Just give it time. Obi-Wan will give you more leeway once he sees that you are trustworthy." 

"I don't know…" 

"Trust me," Anakin said with finality. Mara took the hint and left the room, with no more answers than when she entered it. She also left not knowing what to make of the funny jolt in her stomach that she felt when Anakin smiled at her. Mara was almost certain it wasn't frustration. She walked slowly down the corridor, making up her mind. 

There was only one person who could give her answers. And he definitely wasn't within the walls of the Jedi Temple. 

…to be continued. 

Post note: Ahhh!!! Plot!!!! REVIEW please and thank you. 


	6. Help Me If You Can

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infinitykat 

Part 6: Help Me If You Can 

"A little bit of laughs,   
A little of bit of pain,   
I'm telling you my babe,   
It's all in the game of love…" – Santana feat. Michelle Branch "Game of Love" 

A/N: My holiday break just started today and I've got a lot of time on my hands now. I've only gotten a few reviews on the last chapter, I suppose everyone else is on holiday as well. I'll write this chapter and then on to revising my Harry Potter story, which you should read once it's done. Happy Holidays, everyone. And another dream sequence! Yay! 

And to kitty: Hmm…I thought about the bun hair thing, but I think she won't have that hair for a little while. ;) 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Trust your instincts. 

Mara kept repeating this advice to herself as she walked swiftly towards Anakin's apartment. Something inside her told Mara that this man, this Jedi, was something special. The feeling grew as she neared his home, and another feeling. Fear. Trying not to let it grow even deeper, she pressed the button for the door chime. The door slid open silently, and Skywalker was nowhere in sight. 

Mara tugged anxiously at her black sleeves and peered around the apartment. She reached out with the Force and felt herself being pulled towards the balcony. She stepped cautiously outside and saw him, meditating _again_. His thin frame set against the orange glow of late afternoon in Coruscant made Mara's heart leap into her throat. 

"Hello again," Anakin said without turning to regard her. 

"Sorry to disturb you…again…" she said timidly, walking a bit closer. Anakin chuckled. 

"Nah…it's okay," he replied. Mara reached the balustrade near where Anakin was standing, and leaned against it. She watched him for a while, the silence building up inside her. 

"Are you always meditating?" she blurted, and he laughed, looking at her. 

"No. It just helps me think. And you've caught me at a time when I really need to think. That's all," Anakin said, shrugging. 

"You just seem so calm all the time…how do you do it?" 

"Time. Training. I was actually quite a handful just three years ago. Time…time can really change a person." Mara silently nodded in agreement. 

"Don't you ever feel like you need to…break free?" she asked quietly, her eyes flashing with a sudden intensity. Anakin frowned. He didn't know where she was going with this, but he didn't like it. 

"I don't know. Not often," he decided, and looked back to the skyline. Mara slowly inched closer to him. 

"We could break free together," she said very softly, for she was very close. She made a move towards Anakin and he took a step back. 

"What? Mara, I…" Anakin stuttered, thoroughly confused. Mara suddenly stopped, her brow furrowed. 

"Fine!" she snarled, and stomped off. Anakin ran a hand through his hair, utterly lost for words. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

_She stood in the circular room, staring out at the beautiful cloud city. Padmé turned at the sound of a door opening, but no one exited or entered. She moved towards the door and looked out. No one was there. Slipping out of the room, Padmé followed the sound of a familiar humming noise. It brought her to a dark and dank chamber, where steam was rising out of a cavity in the center of the room. The sound was closer now. _

She followed it until she was in a room where a struggle had taken place, there were slit tubes and papers littering the floor, and a large view point had been smashed open. The force of the wind tunnel beyond threaten to taken Padmé off her feet, but she held on to whatever she could as she strained to see what lay beyond the view point. 

As she held on to a remaining window frame, her stomach flipped. Standing out on the walkway was the towering figure she had seen in countless dreams over the last few years. He had his back to her, but she knew him all too well to mistake him. Padmé clambered out onto the walkway and slowly approached the man. 

She could hear someone shouting at him. "No! You killed my father!" Padmé let out a silent gasp when she saw the young, sandy blonde haired man clutching the spire in the center of the tunnel. His right hand was missing and he was extremely sweaty. 

And for the first time since Padmé began having these dreams, the towering warrior spoke. His voice was deep and menacing, filled with hate. All the rest of the sound seemed to go quiet as he spoke. 

"No, Luke," he said darkly, "I_ am your father."_

------ ---- --- -- - 

Anakin sat quietly in the mess hall, eating his dinner and trying to sort through Mara's motives. She had definitely tried to make a move on Anakin, and he was taken completely off-guard by it. He hadn't thought of anyone that way for twelve years. This made him think of Padmé, and the fact that he was still confused with what she said as well. 

He looked up when a shadow fell over his table. It was Obi-Wan, followed closely by Mara. 

"Anakin," he greeted, nodded. Anakin smiled. 

"Obi-Wan. Please, sit down," Anakin said kindly, trying not to laugh as Obi-Wan did so, carefully setting down his plate and seating himself as if he was going to play a musical concert, throwing up the two flaps of his tunic that hung down over his back and then raising his hands momentarily before picking up his utensils. 

Mara, on the contrary, drop her plate on the table with a clatter, then flopped into a chair and scooted it closer to the table, making loud scraping noises as she did. Obi-Wan stared at her incredulously, then shook his head. 

"So, any luck so far?" he asked Anakin, poking at some meat. 

"Not really. This is all very mysterious, if you ask me," Anakin replied, frowning slightly. 

"Here, here. Oh- forgot a drink. Excuse me," Obi-Wan said, standing and going to the kitchen. 

Anakin and Mara sat in silence for a few long moments, eating. 

"I sorry," Mara said quietly, at length, "I shouldn't have done that." Anakin nodded. "The truth is," she continued, "I wanted to ask for your help." 

"Sure," Anakin said, wondering what he could possibly help her with. 

"I need help learning how to be more trustworthy. I really want to pass the Trials soon and Obi-Wan won't let me. So, will you help?" Mara looked to him hopefully. Anakin thought for a moment. 

"Okay. But realize that it'll take time and patience, alright?" Mara nodded. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Over the next few weeks, Mara would arrive at Anakin's apartment every evening, and he would teach her calming exercises for when she felt her anger rising. She began to forget about his rejection that one night, and became more comfortable. Mara felt that she was making real progress with Anakin, though, for he was extremely kind to her and she dreamt of him every night. 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan took the responsibility of forming the plan of how to get into the mysterious structure they found in the industrial district. 

Finally, Obi-Wan came to Anakin's apartment with the plan. 

"I spoke with Master Yoda," Obi-Wan was saying, after seating himself, "And he approves. We go tomorrow." 

Anakin nodded. "This is it," Anakin said with a smile, "The mystery of the Sith is about to become unraveled." 

------ ---- --- -- - 

As planned, Anakin and Obi-Wan set off to the industrial district in their Delta 7's, surveying the area for anything suspicious. Two other Jedi followed, at a distance. The Jedi kept communication at a bare minimum, in case of interference. 

They set down their fighters on ground level, a little ways from the structure. Anakin popped his canopy and climbed out. He approached Obi-Wan, who had climbed out his own fighter. Artoo squealed from Anakin's fighter. 

"Stay with the ships, Artoo," Anakin called. Artoo let out a wary "_ooo_", but stayed in the fighter. 

"Let's go," Obi-Wan said, and they set off towards their destination. Very quietly, Artoo raised himself out of his compartment on Anakin's ship and floated gently down on his jets. He rolled silently after them. 

Reaching out with the Force, Anakin kept a constant image of the surroundings with him as they walked cautiously towards the building. Nothing was going on until… 

A large, disguised door slid open in front of them and there stood Count Dooku, wearing a grim smile, his unique red lightsaber ignited in his hand. 

"So much for Plan A," Obi-Wan muttered. 

…to be continued! 

Post note: Ahh!! More plot!!! Review, like always. 


	7. Encounters

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infinitykat 

Part 7: Encounters 

"I'll pretend that I'm kissing   
The lips I am missing   
Remember I'll always be true   
While I'm away, I'll write home everyday   
And I'll send all my loving to you…" –The Beatles "All My Loving" 

A/N: Hello again, everyone…I'm going to leave you in suspense after this one(kind of). Bwahahaha. 

To Jenn and Renee (and others): Don't sweat it. I forget where I'm going with the dream bit, but I know for sure that Anakin is still a good little boy. I'll get back to you on that in a later chapter I think.   
To AnakinandPadmeSkywalker and Renee(from a review a little while ago): I know, don't you just adore her? 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"We're expected, I see," Obi-Wan said. Count Dooku looked from Obi-Wan to Anakin. 

"Ready for another defeat, boy?" he asked Anakin darkly. Anakin drew his lightsaber and he activated it with a _snap hiss_. Obi-Wan did the same with a wary glance Anakin's way. He was glaring at the Count, his eyes flashing. 

"Not this time," he said softly. 

Just then, Artoo silently rolled nearby the door. As Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly advanced into the dark hanger, the small droid moved to the side so he wouldn't have to watch. 

The loud humming and clashing of three lightsabers echoed throughout the hanger and out into the opening where Artoo was cowering by the door. After several minutes, the battle abruptly stopped. There was silence for a few moments, and Artoo curiously rolled to the door. 

Former Padawan and Master, sweating in triumph, stood over Count Dooku, who was dying on the floor. He was chuckling softly. 

"The Jedi will not prevail…the Dark Age is rising!" he shouted, clutching his fatal wound. 

"You are defeated, Dooku," Obi-Wan spat, "We are victorious." Dooku laughed at this. 

"You don't understand. I," he paused for effect, "am merely an apprentice." 

As if right on cue, a door opened on the far side of the hanger. Anakin was almost blind for a moment by the hatred radiating from the two cloaked figures standing in the opening. One was much shorter than the other, and the darkness was most potent in his being. 

"Ah…Master," Count Dooku whispered with a crooked smile. He took a last breath of air and lay still. 

The two figures glided towards Obi-Wan and Anakin as if on wheels. The sense of the taller figure was somewhat familiar, but Anakin couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

_What do we do now?_ Anakin thought at Obi-Wan. 

_I don't know…just don't do anything rash…_ He thought back, and Anakin nodded. 

"So this is what the Jedi have sent us?" the Master said softly, "I must say, my apprentice is very upset with you two." 

"Your apprentice is dead," Obi-Wan shot back at him. The Master chuckled. 

"I am not bound to the rules of the Order, you see, I can have more than one apprentice. But, no matter. Now that you've defeated one, I may introduce you to the other." He motioned to his apprentice, who threw back her hood. 

It was Mara. She was scowling directly at Anakin, her eyes were intense and dark, almost black. 

"As I said, she's very upset. With the both of you." With a _snap hiss_, her lightsaber hummed to life. It was red, a mark of the Sith. She threw off her cloak as Anakin reactivated his own lightsaber. Mara burst into movement with the first strike. Anakin quickly defended himself, and before long, he was advancing towards her. As Anakin attacked, Mara did her best to parry, and soon was reversing the flow again and Anakin was once more defending himself. Then, suddenly, instead of attacking Anakin's blade, Mara went for his arm. Caught off guard, Anakin's mechanical arm was cut neatly off his person and he fell to the ground with a Force push. The arm lay a few feet away, the exposed wires sparking for a few moments. 

"You could have had me," she spat down at him, "But you chose the rules instead. How could you?" Her Master was chuckling behind her, and Mara turned to regain him. 

"You don't realize, my young apprentice, how much Skywalker disregards the rules. He is in love with a Senator and they have married." He paused to let it sink in. "You know it's true, don't you Skywalker?" 

Anakin didn't say anything. Mara looked confused for a moment, then her hate began to boil over. She raised her lightsaber over her head for a fatal strike. She brought it down, only to be met by Obi-Wan's blue blade. 

She looked at him and saw his determined expression lit by the glowing blades. 

"Not today, Mara," he declared, and she raised her blade again to attack Obi-Wan. But he was quicker. With one spin of his blade, Obi-Wan delivered a fatal blow to her torso. Mara sucked in and then fell to the floor, defeated. 

The Sith Lord sneered at the sight of the fallen woman. 

"You lost me my apprentice!" he snarled. Two deathly pale hands raised and Force lightning shot out of them. Obi-Wan held up his lightsaber to absorb the attack, but Anakin knew he wouldn't be able to use this tactic for very long. The Sith moved so he was standing in front of Anakin, and Obi-Wan circled so he was still facing him directly. 

Anakin looked over at his arm that was still holding his lightsaber and he reached out to it with his left hand. It didn't move. Closing his eyes, Anakin tried to clear his mind. He closed his hand and then opened it again, beckoning his arm with the Force. Reluctantly, it slid over to him. Obi-Wan's lightsaber was losing power… 

Anakin pulled his lightsaber out of it's gloved hand and got up on his knees. He ignited his blade and swiped it through the Sith. The lightning stopped, and he fell to the floor in two pieces. 

Obi-Wan closed down his blade and hurried to Anakin's side. He helped him up, then went to identify the Lord of the Sith. 

"Anakin…you won't believe this," he breathed, looking up at him, "It's Palpatine!" 

Anakin shook his head. "I can believe it." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Padmé sat quietly at the dining table, poking at her food as conversation raged around her. She was thinking about Anakin again. There weren't any words that could express how much she missed him and worried about him. After her last confusing dream, she wasn't just worried about him getting killed. It made her worry that he would do worse than die, that he would turn to the Dark Side. Just the thought made her lose her appetite and glance at her children, wonder if their future was filled with pain, as the Luke and Leia in her dreams were. 

_Angel?_

Padmé dropped her fork with a clatter. 

_Ani?_ she thought, beginning to wonder if she was really hearing what she was hearing. 

_I need to talk to you, love._ Anakin's voice clearly told her in her head. Padmé looked around to see curious stares from everyone at the table. 

"Padmé, dear, are you alright?" her mother asked uncertainly. Padmé nodded. 

"Excuse me," she mumbled, and got up from the table. Padmé went to her room to see her rented transmitter flashing with an incoming message. She closed her door and switched on the transmitter. A small hologram of her beloved Anakin appeared. His mechanical arm was missing, and so his shirtsleeve was pinned neatly under the stub of his remaining arm. 

"Ani!" she gasped. Though he was hurt, Padmé was overcome with relief. 

"Padmé," he said, smiling, "We did it! We defeated them!" His smile became broader. 

"That's wonderful, Ani! Are you alright, love?" she asked uncertainly. Anakin glanced at his injury. 

"She only got the mechanical part," Anakin said. "I'm fine!" he added at Padmé's worried look. 

"She?" she asked. 

"Do you remember me telling you about Obi-Wan's new apprentice?" Padmé nodded. "Well, it's turns out that she became the Sith Lord's apprentice as well." Padmé looked surprised. 

"And she…" Padmé started. 

"Yeah. But no harm done. They just need to replace the mechanical arm and I'll be as good as new." Anakin became serious, "But there's something you should know." 

"What is it?" 

"It's Palpatine. He's the Sith Lord." Padmé gasped. 

"And he's…dead?" Anakin nodded. 

"Which means it's time," he finished, his brows raised. Padmé nodded in agreement. "Padmé?" he asked timidly, "Could you try to bring the twins? For me?" 

"Of course. I'll leave as soon as possible. Bye-" she said. 

"Wait!" Anakin said suddenly, "Please stay. I just want to see you." Padmé smiled. 

"You know, I'll always be right there." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

The girl flipped her long light-brown hair over her shoulder and fastened the remaining buttons on her black pea coat. She picked up her guitar case and started towards her bedroom door. She looked down at herself, wiping some lint off her coat. As the girl moved out the room, she suddenly felt dizzy. She looked up and she wasn't in her house anymore. 

She looked around quickly, frightened. She was in an alley, and in front of her was a crowded street. Humans and many non-humans that she would have thought didn't exist were hurrying to and fro. The girl went out into the street. For some reason, she felt the need to play her guitar rather than asking for help. 

The girl sat down next to a pile of metallic boxes on one side of the street and snapped open her case. She pulled out her guitar and a baseball cap. She put the cap on the ground and began to tune up her guitar. 

A song came to mind that she'd heard before but didn't really know. But her hands seemed to know what they were doing and she began to sing. 

"When you're all alone   
And you need a light   
Someone to guide you through the night 

Just remember that I am here   
To hold you close and dry your tears 

Just when you thought you were falling   
But you know I'll always be right there…" 

…to be continued 

Post note: Ha! Suspense! Yes! The song is a Michelle Branch song, fyi. REVIEW s'il vous plait.


	8. Coming Home

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infinitykat 

Part 8: Coming Home 

"Pretty baby don't you leave me   
I have been saving smiles for you   
Pretty baby why can't you see   
You're the one that I belong to   
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm   
For you're the sun that breaks the storm" – "Pretty Baby" Vanessa Carlton 

A/N: Da dada dada da da DA!! Another chapter! Hopefully ff.net will be back up by the time I'm done writing. (yep…it is…) Thanks for the reviews …on with the show… (this is the first time I've gotten to the eighth chapter! Wootwoot) 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Waiting. It was something Anakin hated, but learned it was what he had to do as of late. Especially when it involved the illusive Sith. But this was different. There was so scheduled time for the Sith to show up, but Anakin knew that today was the day that Padmé was arriving. This made waiting especially difficult, for each minute felt like an hour. 

And in every minute, the hour it held left time for Anakin to hear Obi-Wan's words over and over again. 

_"I had trusted in you, Anakin, and you broke that trust. I know I'm not your master anymore, but I would advise that you end this immediately." _

"It's too late for that," Anakin replied quietly. Obi-Wan's sense became questioning, then slowly turned into understanding. 

"You didn't…" he said slowly. 

"My children need a father, Obi-Wan," he said, again quietly. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak and closed it again several times. 

"They will be tested," he finally said, "They are strong in the Force, correct?" Anakin nodded. 

"Of course, I haven't seen them in two years," Anakin responded, letting a little pain leak in behind his words. 

Anakin thought over that conversation, flexing his brand new hand. It was amazing what two years could do in the medical field. Now, instead of a naked droid-esque thing attached to his arm, it looked as though he had two normal hands again. Of course, his new arm was mechanical, but it looked and felt like his other. It was much easier to look at as he thought. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound_

Three cloaked women were walking quickly down a crowded street in Coruscant, one leading the other two towards the Senatorial Apartment Building. The building only held the Emperor's chambers for the last two years, but none of the former senators' things had been touched. Some even stayed there off and on, but it had had a eerie feel about it, so no one stayed long. 

But now, with the Emperor dead, several senators were slowly returning to it, forming committees and discussing what was to become of the government now. Luckily, the Empire didn't have much time to grow, so there were only a few opposing the idea of a New Republic. 

Among those returning was the Senator of Naboo, who, on the advice of her Chief of Security, was making the journey to the apartment on foot. She had with her two of her trusted handmaidens, as well as her children. 

As Padmé neared her destination, she heard some strands of music over the hustle and bustle of the crowd. For some reason, Padmé was extremely intrigued by it. It was music she had never heard before, but nevertheless music. She began to wander over to its source, Dormé and Sabé following curiously. 

A small crowd of people where conjugated near the side of the street. Padmé and her handmaidens pushed through and saw sitting against the wall a human girl, probably in her teens. She had long, light-brown hair and she was playing an instrument Padmé had never seen before. It appeared to be made out of wood with a large round hull that had a long neck. Strings were stretched over a cavity in the hull, and the girl was strumming them. Padmé shifted Leia in her arms to get a better look. The girl finished her current song… 

"And when you say," she sang, "It doesn't matter, well it does. And all it takes is a mistake to eat your words. Just one more time, I think I'll drive on home tonight." 

The crowd erupted in applause and many dropped credits into a hat in front of her before going about their business again. The girl looked up and noticed Padmé. Her eyes went wide for a moment and then she looked down, embarrassed. She scooped up the credits from the hat and stuffed them into her coat pocket. The girl ran a hand over her forehead and began to play again. She sang… 

"One last call to answer   
Feeling full of despair   
Don't think I can get through it   
Just one last prayer… 

And it's a leap of faith   
When you believe there's someone out there   
It's a leap of faith   
When you believe that someone cares   
And when I call out to you, will you be right there?   
Right there… 

Waiting for the answer   
Remembering the times we would share   
Somehow I feel you here beside me   
Even though you're not there…" 

Padmé stood listening, confused. It seemed as though…no. It couldn't be. Was this girl referring to…Anakin? And the way he could speak to Padmé without saying a word? Being lost in thought, Padmé didn't notice the girl finish her song. As the crowd began to drift away, Padmé approached the girl. She looked apprehensive. 

"You're very good with that," Padmé told her politely. 

"Thank you," the girl replied as she put her performance's earnings in her black coat pocket. 

"What's your name?" asked Padmé. 

"Judith," the girl said. 

"Never heard a name like that." Judith smiled. 

"I didn't think you would," she said. 

"Dormé," Padmé called. She whispered something to her handmaiden and put Leia down. "I'm Padmé," she told Judith. Judith nodded. She looked at Leia. 

"And what's your name?" she asked her. 

"Leia," the child replied, rather shyly. Judith raised her eyebrows a bit. 

"What a cool name," she said, glancing at Padmé, "I once read a book with a woman named Leia in it. She was very pretty, just like you." Leia smiled sweetly, very pleased. 

"Here," Padmé said, handing Judith some credits. But the girl closed Padmé's hand around the money. 

"That's not necessary," she explained quietly, "He's waiting for you. Go to him." Padmé blinked. 

_You know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight…_

"Pardon?" Padmé asked, completely dumbstruck. The girl shook her head. 

"You've all been given a second chance…go to him. He's waiting." 

Still confused, Padmé picked up Leia and left. 

------ ---- --- -- - 

Though Anakin couldn't help thinking about Obi-Wan, he couldn't keep from noticing something. Every once in a while, he felt a sort of disturbance or ripple, rather, in the Force. It was something he hadn't felt before, so he knew it wasn't Padmé who was growing nearer every moment. 

He wandered around her abandoned apartment, looking into the past and seeing their reunion after ten years. Anakin smiled at the memory, remembering needing to stop himself from embracing her but at the same time, having trouble taking those first steps towards her. 

And then, he saw the scene he had made in a frustrated rage about Obi-Wan in her bedchamber while she packed. How long ago, it seemed, when Anakin was still a Padawan, so overconfident and scared at the same time. 

Anakin was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the turbolift doors slide open. He turned and his stomach flipped as he saw her. Her beautiful hair was piled up behind a handsome gold headband and a single curly strand hung over her shoulder. Her beautiful eyes looking around for him. Her beautiful ears hearing him say hello. Those same beautiful eyes coming to rest on him and her beautiful mouth forming a beautiful smile. 

"Ani!" Padmé ran to Anakin and leap into his arms. He spun her around, causing her to giggle wildly. When he put her down, they just looked at each other, letting themselves believe that only they exist. Anakin leaned in slowly for a kiss that Padmé enthusiastically accepted. 

When they reluctantly parted, Sabé cleared her throat. Padmé looked over her shoulder at her. 

"I'll be putting your things away, then?" she asked, clearly annoyed. Padmé looked back at Anakin. 

"Thank you, Sabé," Padmé said, still looking at Anakin. She felt a tug at the hem of her cloak and remembered the twins. She squatted to be eye level with them. 

"Look who it is, baby," she told Luke. Leia was already jumping up and down. 

"Daddy!" she squealed. 

Post note: Okay, not a very good place to stop. And too many beautiful's. Oh well. Promise next one will be better. Both Judy songs are by Michelle Branch, as usual. She seems to find great meaning in them. Lol. REVIEW! 


	9. Feeling Full Of Despair

****

Oh, Possibilities 

By infinitykat 

Part 9: Feeling Full of Despair 

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe   
That love would ever come to me   
Two hearts beat as one   
Perfect as the moon and sun   
For you were meant to be with me" -Being Eve, "Ned's Wedding Song" 

A/N: Hello all...not much really to say...thanks for the reviews, as always...Sorry for taking so fweaking long...school and life and such is very time consuming, believe it or not. :P To dreamingofani: Oh my god, I totally forgot about Jar Jar. Lol. Anyway... 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"So...Obi-Wan knows." Padmé drew her knees up her chest and stared at her hands. "What does this mean?" Anakin looked hopelessly out the window at the city that never slept. That never worried. 

"I don't know," he replied at length. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's already told the Council." 

"I understand," she said quietly. "We...we knew this would come eventually." Padmé slid down on her bed, still curled up in a fetal position. She tugged on the old japor snippet that she wore around her neck, swallowing back tears. "Going back to the Temple?" 

Anakin turned from his observance at the window. "They gave me a mission to protect you today but," he paused, "I shouldn't push my luck." Padmé nodded. She sat up as Anakin came over to kiss her. 

"Goodnight," he whispered. Anakin slowly walked away and Padmé watched him go. But, at the door, Anakin stopped and turned. He studied Padmé for a moment. 

"Who am I kidding?" he asked desperately, and walked back to the side of Padmé's bed, sinking to his knees. Padmé turned to face him and put a hand on his cheek. He covered her hand with his own. "I missed you," he said, with a slight shake in his voice, "so much." Padmé leaned down and brought her face so close to his, all she could see was beautiful cerulean blue before she closed her eyes and kissed him. 

"Stay with me," she whispered. Anakin nodded. Of course he would stay with her. He would do anything Padmé asked. Anything. Anakin sat on the edge of the bed and took off his tunic and undershirt. Padmé moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle as Anakin removed his boots. 

When he turned around to face her, Anakin noticed the trinket about Padmé's neck. He smirked, taking it in his hand. The rough cravings were a reminder of his hard slave life, and having to try and make the best of scraps of various materials to make something beautiful. 

"You still wear this?" he asked, amazed. Padmé tilted her head and smiled. 

"Of course I do. It gives me comfort, like you're around when you aren't. I probably wouldn't have survived these last two years without it." She chuckled. "Do you remember when we first met? You said you were going to marry me." Anakin grinned. 

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" he asked teasingly. Padmé shook her head, smiling. 

"You sure surprised me, alright. You were just this adorable little boy," Padmé said, pinching his cheek ("Hey!") "And you sounded so sure of yourself. Maybe a bit of Jedi intuition?" 

"Never forget," Anakin said in his best Obi-Wan voice, "You can never escape the Force." Padmé laughed. Anakin became serious and took her hands in his. "When I gave this to you, I was so scared. I had no one to talk to. Master Jinn was busy, you were busy, even Obi-Wan was busy. And then," he continued, his eyes growing quietly sad, "when Master Jinn died, I wondered why I had left my mother and Tatooine in the first place. The Council didn't want me trained, you turned out to be Queen and I probably wouldn't see you ever again. Why would you want to spend time with me, a slave boy? I saw a small ray of hope when Obi-Wan said he'd train me, but..." he looked up at her again, and saw her eyes filled with concern, "So you could say the Order was my saving grace." Padmé shook her head again. 

"You weren't a slave, you were a person," she said firmly, quoting Anakin, "I knew that." He smirked and pulled her into his lap. 

"I'm glad you thought so," he said softly, against her neck. Padmé leaned against him, savoring the moment, but the thought making her want to cry again. She turned her head and looked at Anakin. He stared back with his unwavering intense gaze he saved just for her. 

"Ani, what if they..." she started, but let her question trail off. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, blocking the question. 

"I don't want to think about it right now," Anakin whispered. Padmé just gazed back at him in silent agreement. Yes, just put it off and maybe it'll go away. But it wouldn't, and deep down, she knew that. What would come would come, and they would have to meet it when it did. 

So, he just kissed her, and they left it at that. 

------ ---- --- -- - 

"What is your will, my master? Will we strike tonight?" the servant said it with quiet hope for a kill. The master looked on the servant with a slight smirk. 

"No. The time is not right. Make the arrangements and wait for my signal," the master responded, her snake-like voice just more than a hiss. She flexed her gloved hand and the servant glanced down at it. 

"Yes, master," the servant said, and turned to go, her joints squeaking with every step. 

The master's smirk melted into a dark smile. 

"Skywalker is mine." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"Padmé...Padmé, wake up." 

She let herself come to slowly, sliding closer to him so he would be the first thing she saw. Padmé's eyes fluttered open and just as she planned, she was looking straight into cerulean blue. 

"What time is it?" she whispered, still fuzzy with sleepiness. 

"Early," Anakin whispered back, "I have to go back to the Temple." Padmé closed her eyes as the memory of their predicament flooded back to her. She nodded. Anakin kissed her forehead and she could hear him get up and start to dress. She opened her eyes again and watched Anakin. He was now fastening his belt and attaching his lightsaber to it. 

It was still dark outside and Padmé listened to the whizzing traffic for a moment before slowly sitting up. Her brain, not fully clicked on yet, was slowly awakening to an undeniable feeling of despair. Padmé rubbed her eyes and then looked up at him, to see Anakin fully dressed, cloak and all, looking right back at her. She stood and immediately slid her arms around him. 

Anakin embraced her, his cloak covering them both. Padmé closed her eyes, taking in his warmth. It was like being in a big, warm, Anakin envelope. She never wanted to leave. And yet, as she further became aware, the sense of foreboding grew as well. Padmé tried to swallow it, but a tear slid down her cheek. Anakin, sensing her distress, pulled away enough to look down at her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping the tear away with a rough thumb. Padmé swallowed another wave of tears. 

"They're going to take you away from me," she whispered. Anakin bit his lip, obviously searching for something to say. Then his expression changed into a determined one. 

"No," he told her firmly, "No. I won't let them." Padmé shook her head, letting the tears flow now. 

"You might not be able to," she choked out. Anakin shook his head, then, still wearing his determined look. 

"No," Anakin said again, "No. I will not let them. Trust me." Padmé looked up at him doubtfully, the tears still streaming down her face. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly. 

"I...I want to...I...Yes. I trust you," she conceded. Anakin smoothed away her tears and kissed her. 

"Good. You should go to sleep," he said, leading her back to bed. Anakin tucked Padmé in and kneeled beside her. "We're going to be alright," he told her, squeezing her hand. Padmé nodded. Anakin kissed her hand, and added, "M'lady," with a smirk. She smiled for the first time that morning. 

He stood and left the room quietly, and as Padmé settled into her covers, she couldn't help wondering... 

Would they? 

----- ---- --- -- - 

As the day wore on, Padmé began to wish she didn't take so many appointments. But, on her first full day back, she felt that it was necessary to see as many of her colleagues as she could, to hear the recent news from as many perspectives as she could. And Padmé had no trouble getting people to meet her. Everyone was anxious to see the Senator of Naboo, who was one of the most well respected politicians in the Senate. So respected, in fact, that some suggested that she should become the next chancellor. 

"M'lady," Senator Bail Organa was saying during the Loyalist Committee meeting that day, "We must be turning our attention to the issue of a new chancellor. Elections could be held, but I fear many are still on the pay rolls of the Trade Federation, Commerce Guilds, etc. I suggest we have a temporary leader to get the New Republic going, and then, if the senators wish, elections will be held." Amidala nodded. 

"But who will be this 'temporary leader'? Is there someone the senators will agree on?" she asked. Bail exchanged glances with the others in the committee. 

"Well, Senator, we think you should be Chancellor," Bail stated. Amidala stared at him. 

"Me?" she asked incredulously, "And the senators would agree to this?" 

"We've taken a poll," Senator Ask Ask answered, "of those who have returned so far. The majority is for your leadership in rebuilding." Padmé slumped back into her chair, thinking. Her? Chancellor? It seemed incomprehensible at the moment. Making her decision, Padmé stood, and the others followed suit. 

"Thank you for coming," she told them, "We'll meet again soon. And for the issue of leadership," Padmé paused, "I'll think about and get back to you." 

The members of the committee all bowed curtly and left. Padmé sank back into her chair as Dormé came in, carrying a tray with a pitcher and a cup. Padmé smiled appreciatively at her. 

"Thank you," she muttered, as Dormé poured her a glass. 

"Of course M'lady," Dormé replied, handing her the cup, then noticing the look on Padmé's face, said, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Padmé mumbled, taking a sip. Dormé folded her arms and threw a skeptic look Padmé's way. Padmé sighed. "Everything," she corrected. Padmé stood and started to pace the room. "I'm awfully nervous," she confessed, "I haven't heard from Ani all day, there's a whole New Republic to be formed and they want _me_ to be chancellor." Padmé stopped pacing and looked at Dormé. She wished she could make Dormé understand the despair she was feeling. 

"You should rest," Dormé said, "I'll go turn down your bed..." 

"No! I mean, no," Padmé told her, bringing the cup back to her lips for another drink, "I have one last call to answer." 

_One last call to answer, feeling full of despair..._

Padmé's cup slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor with a soft _thud_, her drink spreading steadily across the carpet. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

He had felt it long before the Council told him. But, he didn't mention it since he was in too much trouble already. So, he let them send him off on this simple errand. Anakin knew he was drawing closer, but why would a ripple in the Force such as this be on the planet's surface near the Senate Apartment Complex? His thoughts drifted for a moment to Padmé, but he shook them away, furious with himself. He couldn't get distracted, or they would take Padmé away from him. He was feeling the same way all over again. Wondering if they would make it while the Order had him constantly busy. He realized that the Jedi suspected something, and was trying to stamp it out of him by keeping him occupied. 

Suddenly, Anakin stopped, and looked around. The source was in sight; he could feel it. On Anakin's left was a nightclub, just opening to its rowdy patrons. He watched as the neon sign above the entrance blinked on, and the doors slid open. A group went inside, and he could hear the commentary from multiple screens wafting out into the street. 

But on his right, a crowd was group around something by the wall of another building. Anakin felt a surge of curiosity as the crowd applauded and some left to tend to other business. That ripple...it was there. Confused, Anakin joined the audience. 

"The sun just slipped its note below my door And I can't hide beneath my sheets I've read the words before so now I know The time has come again for me 

And I'm feelin' the same way all over again   
Feelin' the same way all over again   
Singin' the same lines all over again   
No matter how much I pretend 

Another day that I can't find my head   
My feet don't look like they're my own   
I'll try and find the floor below to stand   
And I hope I reach it once again 

And I'm feelin' the same way all other again   
Feelin' the same way all over again   
Singin' the same lines all over again   
No matter how much I pretend... 

So many times I wonder where I've gone   
And how I found my way back in   
I look around awhile for something lost   
Maybe I'll find it in the end..." 

"Oh Force..." Anakin whispered. He gave a little involuntary shiver, feeling that it wasn't just coincidence that he himself was thinking the very same thing this girl was singing about. 

"That's all, folks!" she told the crowd, and they slowly drifted apart. She packed away her instrument in a hard case that had such a soft inner cushion Anakin wanted to touch it. As the girl snapped up the clasps on the case, she looked up at Anakin and then quickly looked down, her eyes wide and pink patches appearing on her cheeks. 

"What is that?" Anakin asked, breaking the awkward silence. She looked up quickly again. 

"A guitar," she replied simply, and shoved a cap on her head. The girl stood and made to leave, but Anakin caught her arm. 

"I'm Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. What's your name?" The girl stared incredulously at him for a moment. Then she laughed. 

"Get. Out! You're Anakin Skywalker?!" she cried. Anakin looked puzzled. 

"Um...yes?" he replied hesitantly, now thoroughly puzzled at her reaction. 

"Oh," she said quietly, regaining her composure, "I'm Judith Mills." Judith held out her hand and Anakin shook it. He glanced at her attire, seeing that it was not anything one would wear in any of the planets Anakin had traveled to. 

"It doesn't look like you're from around here," Anakin commented, raising an eyebrow. Judith looked down at herself. 

"No. I'm not. I...well," she hesitated, "I really don't know how I came to be here of all places. I didn't know this place actually existed. It's been quite a mind-boggling experience, if you can tell," she explained. 

"I see," Anakin replied and decided to get straight to the point, "Do you know what the Force is, Judith?" 

"Uh...do you mean, 'Use the Force, Luke!' Force?" Judith asked. 

"Huh?" 

"Oh..." she gave a bit of a shifty look, "Sure I know what that is, but I didn't think that was real either. Not on my planet." 

"Where are you from anyway?" 

"Earth. Of the Milky Way System," Judith stated stiffly, and did a silly salute. Anakin chuckled and shrugged. 

"Never heard of it," he said. 

"I wouldn't think so." She sighed and gazed off at nothing, "It's a long into the future and in a galaxy far, far away, my friend. So...what about this Force thing?" ----- ---- --- -- - 

Still no word. Padmé was becoming increasingly nervous as the hours crept by. Now it was late in the evening and the twins were asleep. As she organized some data cards in a cabinet, Padmé checked her chrono frequently. It was an involuntary put-the-card-away-look-over-your-shoulder - repeat, for several minutes now. Then Padmé got to a particularly messy file, and she sighed and dug around in it, taking cards out and placing them in the correct order. She only half-noticed when someone walked into her office and the door slid shut behind him or her. 

"Oh Dormé-" she called, "I don't need anything else. You may retire." Padmé continued to organize the file and didn't notice when she didn't hear the door open again. Not, at least, until she felt two strong hands on her shoulders and a pair of lips on the nape of her neck. Padmé dropped the file. 

Anakin. Still kissing her neck, he lifted one of his hands and the cabinet closed with a snap. A surge of excitement went through Padmé like a lightning bolt. 

_Turn around._

She whipped around and grinned at him. He grinned back, his smile bright in the dim office. 

"Ani!" she screamed, and jumped on him. Anakin caught her, staggered, lost his balance, and fell onto the soft carpet. Padmé giggled gleefully. "Sorry," she mumbled, and began kissing him all over his face and neck. Anakin laughed out loud. 

"I guess you're happy to see me," he said, grinning. 

"I was so worried," Padmé muttered between kisses, "There was no word all day and with all the meetings I had, I couldn't even send a hologram to see if you were ever coming back!" She pulled back and Anakin propped himself up on his elbows, his face positively covered in lipstick smudges. 

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" he said, tucking a loose hair into the gold netting wrapping Padmé's hair. He let his hand travel down the shimmering gold fabric tubing covering her almost waist-length wavy hair. "I need to ask you a favor," Anakin continued. 

"Anything," Padmé whispered, draping her arms around his neck. 

"I was on a mission today, searching for a disturbance in the Force. What I found was a girl who claims to be from a distant galaxy. She needs a place to stay while I get her entrance to the Temple authorized," he explained, hoping for a positive answer. 

"Of course," she said, and then a look of panicked realization dawned on her face, "Is she here?" Anakin nodded. "Oh Force!" Without thinking, Padmé grabbed the end of her hair covering and licked it. 

"Hold still," she said, giggling. Padmé attempted to erase the lipstick from Anakin's face. He held still and eventually looked decent enough. 

"Wait," he said, a gleam in his eye, "There's one more." Anakin then kissed her with such passion that Padmé had no choice but to let go of the fabric in her hand and kiss him back, which was fine by her. They fell back onto the floor, hardly noticing. Padmé pulled back to catch her breath, and Anakin smirked at her. She slowly brought the gold shimmer back to her lips and then to his, gently wiping off the lipstick there. He chuckled and then sobered. 

"Oops," Padmé said, regarding her lipstick smeared hair covering. "That'll never do." She reached behind her head and unfastened the gold netting holding up the fabric tubing. The gold shimmer fell when the last snap was undone, revealing her deep brown hair. Anakin might have fallen over if he wasn't already on the floor. All the intricate costumes and majestic headpieces always disguised Padmé's shining beauty. And when those disguises where removed, Anakin was always lost for words. 

"Let's not keep her waiting," Anakin whispered reluctantly. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Judith looked around the handmaidens' quarters, trying to believe what she was seeing. It was absurd to think that she had somehow crossed over into a reality where that galaxy far, far away was true. She tried telling herself that it was just a crazy dream, but the funny thing was that it hurt when she pinched herself. 

Of course she had seen the movies and read some of the books. Some of Judith's very best friends were Star Wars fanatics. They would never believe her if she ever got back to tell them that she met a pre-Darth Vader Anakin Skywalker. She tried not to think about the possibility of being stuck in this reality. Her eyes stung with just the thought. If someone had told her she would never see Earth again before she met Anakin and had a safe, comfortable bed to sleep in, Judith would have burst into tears on the spot. 

The only problem with this reality was that it was different from the story everyone knew. Judith saw the first sign when she saw a toddler-age Luke Skywalker with his mother. The second sign was meeting Anakin, who seemed far from destroying the whole Jedi Order. 

Dormé said goodnight and Judith tried to settle back into her cot. She was extremely nervous for her meeting with the Jedi Council the next day (She was going to meet YODA!) and also that she would just start blabbing to Anakin about what should have happened to the galaxy and more importantly...him. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Judith woke with a start. It took her a minute to remember where she was. It was still dark in the tiny room and both Dormé and Sabé were fast asleep. Judith had a slight headache and a sense of urgency that she couldn't ignore. Deciding to see what was up, she quietly felt around in the darkness for her jeans and sneakers. Once she was dressed and her hair was tied back, Judith snuck silently out of the room and into the main hallway of Senator Amidala's apartment. 

Judith stopped when she heard a slight _shoo_ coming from the far side of the front room. Someone had just arrived in the apartment, and Judith had a very bad feeling about him or her. She pressed herself against the wall, like in all the spy movies, and slunk out into the front room. What she saw was slightly alarming. 

It was tall and lean. It was blinking and transparent. A droid stood, fiddling with a circuit on the far wall of the front room. It pulled something that sparked and the dim lighting of the room went out completely. Judith also noticed that the security cameras in the corners were out as well. 

Judith had to think fast. She was ordinary in the strength and speed department, and the droid had one of those blaster things. Trusting her instinct, Judith quickly and quietly walked up behind the droid kicked its hand, hard. The blaster fell to the floor and the droid turned around. It had gleaming blue eyes, which flashed when it registered that a human had disarmed it. Judith backed away, trying to remember what she had learned recently in a self-defense class. 

She felt a twinge of anticipation and ducked to avoid a punch the droid threw at her. Judith was slightly amazed that she felt the droid's move coming. The thought gave her some confidence and Judith kicked out, hitting the droid right in the gut. It flew across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. A box in its chest, glowing blue, faded a bit when the droid fell. 

"Whoa!" Judith exclaimed aloud. Noticing the blue box, Judith decided that that must be the power source. Glancing around, she saw art piece on the coffee table, shaped as a pyramid and crystal clear. Without pausing to think, Judith grabbed the piece and advanced on the droid. It was starting to get up, but Judith concentrated hard and pushed out her hand. As she expected, the droid fell back on the floor. Judith raised the piece over her head and brought it down, stabbing the droid right in its power source. 

Some of the blue energy leaked out of its container and the droid fell limp. Disbelieving and out of breath, Judith sank back onto the floor. She had used the Force for the first time. 

Another _shoo_ sound rented the air and Judith looked up to see Anakin hurrying into the apartment. He was out of breath as well and he was looking down at Judith in shock. 

"What happened?" Anakin asked incredulously, helping Judith up. 

"I...I..." she stuttered. Padmé came running from her bedroom in a royal blue robe. 

"What happened?" Padmé asked urgently, "Anakin?" He shook his head, having no idea. 

"Judith, what is it?" He asked gently. 

"I...I...had a headache...woke me up...came out here...it broke a circuit...had a...a...a gun...kicked it out of his hand...he threw a punch...I ducked...kicked him...flew against the wall...picked up the pointy thing...pushed...pulled a Buffy...I...I killed it..." Judith explained in mumbles. Anakin held her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Judith fainted as a result. 

"Oops," Anakin said, stooping to pick her up and place her on a couch, "Over did it." 

Anakin then went over to examine the broken droid. Padmé joined him and clutched his arm. 

"What is that?" she whispered. 

"I have never seen anything like this," Anakin replied, taking a closer look, "This droid is very technically advanced." He pried the art piece out of the power source and examined the blue energy splattered in it. 

"I'll have to take this to the Temple to be analyzed, but I know one thing for sure," Anakin said, looking at Padmé, "This droid came to cause trouble." 

"Are you going to go now?" Padmé asked quietly, gazing at the droid. 

"I don't know. This droid looks pretty dangerous. There could be more of them," he said, "I better stay here just in case." Padmé nodded, glad to have Anakin there. Their predicament was so much easier to handle when he was there with her. Just thinking about it made a wave of worry wash over her. 

Anakin, sensing this, said, "What's wrong?" Padmé just looked at him. "Oh. I know there's that, but there's something else." Padmé looked down at the droid and all its circuits and remembered the dreams. 

"Ani...I've been having these dreams," Padmé said, looking up at him, "And I think I'm seeing the future...and it scares me." Anakin raised his eyebrows. 

"What is it?" Anakin asked softly. Padmé shook her head. 

"I don't know. I'm seeing Luke and Leia, and they're your age, and they are both alone. In every dream, they are apart. And they are both being chased by this man. He is very tall and wears this...mask. And he carries a lightsaber," Padmé explained, and looked up at him, "Am I seeing the future, Ani?" She specifically left out the part about the man being Anakin. 

"I don't know, Angel," he said softly again, "I hope not." He leaned down and gently kissed her. 

"Mommy?" came a voice. Anakin and Padmé looked to see the children walking towards them. 

"What is it, Leia?" Padmé asked. Leia came up and hugged her leg. 

"We're scared. Can we sleep with you?" Luke asked. Anakin picked him up. 

"Alright, let's go then," Padmé said, and began leading Leia to her bedroom. Anakin followed with Luke. 

She hoped no more dreams would come tonight. 

...to be continued. 

Post note: Ahh! I finished this chapter FINALLY. And it's long. I get out of school June 12th, so if I don't get another chapter up by then, one will definitely be posted the next week. Review, mes amis!! 


	10. So Desperately

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infinitykat 

Part Ten: So Desperately 

"You know I'd give anything to watch you sleep   
I can picture you just lying there   
And we don't need to say the words   
'Cause they don't mean a thing   
You know you're not alone when someone cares   
And I believe that you are still my anything   
And everything I need.." –"Don't Cry For Us" by justincase 

A/N: Salut everyone! So…vacation is over…yeah. It is definitely the suck. And, also that I have not done anything with this since June. I have thought about it, but das about it. Going to visit friends on Mercer Island can do that to you. Anyway, enjoy, and I'm starting a new feature at the end of every chapter so you can see m' influences. Have fun and 'fanks for the reviews as always. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

And so the twins were snuggled up together in Padmé's bed, Judith still unconscious on one of the sofas, and Anakin was whispering sweet nothings in his wife's ear, and telling her it'd be over soon. The next day in fact. Anakin was to bring Luke, Leia, and Judith before the Council, and hear if they approved of him as well. But he knew it wouldn't matter anyway, he'd still come home to Padmé that night. 

"So you're not allowed to worry about me all day. I know you have so many meetings…" Anakin told her. 

"Oh…" Padmé sighed and covered her face with a hand, remembering the Loyalist Committee. She quickly explained it to Anakin. "…And I just don't know if I'm the right person for it…" 

Once Anakin got over looking shocked, he smirked and shook his head. "You'd be the perfect person to be chancellor!" he insisted. 

"But I don't want the fame or power or any of that!" Padmé replied. Anakin shook his head again. 

"Exactly. That's why you'd be perfect. Just look at the two last chancellors. They both were corrupted by such things," Anakin said, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Take it." Padmé just looked up at him for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his soft tunic. 

"You always make things sound so easy," she mumbled. Anakin chuckled and kissed the top of Padmé's head. She looked up at him through wisps of long sandy blond hair. They shared a kiss, soft and bittersweet. 

"I want you so desperately," she whispered tearfully in his ear. 

"Tomorrow night, I promise," he whispered back. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"Agh, my head," Judith muttered as she sat up. She rubbed at her temples and looked around. "Still here, am I?" Anakin chuckled. 

"Yes. Why?" Anakin asked as he sat across from her on the other soft violet sofa. 

"I was hoping this was all a dream and I'd wake up back at home. I have a lot of homework to do, you know," Judith explained. 

"What's that?" he asked curiously. 

"Hm? Oh homework. It's uh, work that schoolteachers give you to do at home. Haven't you ever been to school?" she asked incredulously. Anakin shook his head. 

"Only at the Jedi Temple. And it was your home, so all we had was work," he explained. Judith laughed. 

"And I guess you're still not evil, 'cause, check it out!" Judith joked, gesturing towards him. 

"What do you mean? Why do you keep saying things like that?" Anakin asked. The question had been on his mind since they met. Judith sighed. 

"Do you really want to know the truth?" she asked, brows raised. Anakin nodded. 

"Well, where do I begin?" Judith mumbled to herself, and sighed again. "On Earth, were I come from, we have these things called films or movies. Someone films a story with a camera, and then it gets edited and shown to…anyone, really, who can afford it. They project it real big on a screen and you sit in a theater, and sometimes, the popcorn is stale…but that's besides the point," Judith said, and took a deep breath. "There is a movie about your galaxy. And you in particular." 

"Me?!" Anakin gasped, shocked. Judith slowly nodded her head. 

"So basically, I know what you're past is like and I know what your future should be.." 

"Wait, wait. I've never been filmed for one of these novie things you speak of," Anakin interrupted. 

"Not novies. Movies. Anyway, they have actors for that. A guy named Hayden Christensen plays you. The resemblance is uncanny, if only I could show you," Judith said, shaking her head. Anakin sat back in his seat and folded his arms. 

"I don't believe you," he said flatly. Judith rolled her eyes. 

"Ask me something, something real personal about the time period when you first met Padmé and that whole Naboo war happened, or when the Clone Wars started," she suggested. Anakin's jaw dropped. 

"How did- Fine." He thought for a moment, coming up with something she would never know. "Here's one: What was my mother's name?" he asked. Judith thought for a moment. 

"I know it's something with an 'EE' sound. Hhh..Shh…that's it! Shmi!" she responded proudly. Anakin opened his mouth to say something else, but Judith stood up. 

"And for the next movie, ten years later, when you meet Padmé again for the second time, a song. Hold up-" Judith quietly tip-toed to the handmaiden's quarters and disappeared for a moment. 

She came back out with her guitar in hand. 

"Okay. Make it a quiet one. I'll make a Force barrier, but I don't know if it will work for that thing," Anakin said in a hushed whisper. 

"Oh don't worry. This song will explain better than me telling you how you felt while hanging out with Padmé before the beginning battle of the war. You know, protecting her and so on," Judith whispered, winking. Anakin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help wonder what he was in for. She cleared her throat and began to strum. Anakin hurriedly made the Force barrier. 

"_I was lost and you were found_," Judith sang softly, 

"_You seemed to stand on solid ground   
I was weak and you were strong   
And me and my guitar we strummed along, oh _

Sweet misery you caused me   
That's what you called me   
Sweet misery you caused me," she sang on, and Anakin was already getting the shivers. "Sweet misery"…it was too accurate. 

"_I was blind but oh how you could see   
You saw the beauty in everything, everything in me   
I would cry and you would smile   
Stay with me a little while _

Sweet misery you caused me   
That's what you called me   
Sweet misery you caused me 

And in my heart I see   
What you're doin' to me   
And in my heart I see   
Just how you wanted it to be   
Sweet misery.." Judith cooed, and was silent. She glanced at Anakin, who was staring at the guitar, wondering how it knew how he had felt exactly. 

"Believe me now?" she asked quietly, and Anakin jumped, as if he'd forgotten she was there or if she'd blurt out another secret of his soul. 

"That's just disturbing. You couldn't have known exactly how it felt…" Anakin trailed off. 

"I know. It's weird. There's always a song that will tell a story or a feeling perfectly. I can't explain it…" Judith said. 

"And what do you mean by saying that you know what is supposed to happen?" Anakin asked curiously. Judith bit her lip. "And yes, I do really want to know." Judith sighed. 

"You're supposed to turn to the Dark Side," Judith said quietly. 

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed, "But, I-" 

"I know. I know. But I think that you're not going to turn into a _tingling tower of terror_ in this reality," Judith replied. 

"Wait…" Anakin said, holding up a finger. 

_tower of terror_… The phrase sparked a memory in Anakin's mind… 

_"I don't know. I'm seeing Luke and Leia, and they're your age, and they are both alone. In every dream, they are apart. And they are both being chased by this man. He is very tall and wears this...mask. And he carries a lightsaber," Padmé explained, and looked up at him, "Am I seeing the future, Ani?"_ Anakin swallowed hard. 

"…Do I wear a mask in this future?" Anakin asked numbly. Judith bit her lip and nodded. 

"Oh Force," he muttered, and put his face in his hands. 

"Sucks, don't it?" Judith asked quietly, "But I have a feeling that that's not gonna happen. So don't worry yourself." With that, Judith went back to bed, leaving Anakin sitting with his head in his hands. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"_Five hundred yards in the distance. Destination: destiny…_" 

Padmé had prayed for a dreamless sleep that night, but she had no such luck. She watched her children sleep peacefully for several minutes, their little bellies rising and falling in sync. The heavy lids on her eyes began to droop, her apartment slowly falling away and darkness replacing it. The children's breathing continued and it grew louder and louder… 

_The image of terror, tall and black and seething, stood a distance away, his red lightsaber glowing in the darkness. It scarred her eyes and Padmé could still see it when she squeezed them shut. He was pacing, back and forth, as if looking for something. Then suddenly, with a pained battle cry, a young man lunged forward welding a green lightsaber that sizzled when it smashed against his opponent's. _

**Luke!** It was like a dagger in Padmé's heart. She squeezed her eyes shut again and the sounds of the battle faded away. 

Padmé cautiously raised her lids again, and found herself in a small, wooden dwelling. The furnishings were simple and roughly woven together. Obviously, the place belonged to a savage. The atmosphere was calm, and almost felt muted after the heart wrenching battle Padmé witnessed. As she looked around, she was shocked to realize that she was standing in a tree. 

Stepping carefully out onto a rope bridge that connected the tree dwellings together, Padmé gasped at the beautiful gigantic forest of evergreen. There were many other rope bridges connecting tree dwellings, creating a webbed village. Padmé looked down and saw a party brewing below. Little furry creatures were hurrying about, making concoctions in large pots that sent smoke up to the heavens. Several others were standing around a golden droid, rapt with attention to a story it was telling in an odd language. 

"Leia," someone said, and Padmé whipped around. 

"What's wrong?" Leia replied to Luke, who stood with his back to Padmé. It struck her how much taller Luke was than Leia. 

"Do you remember your mother? Your real mother?" he asked tentatively. Leia's eyes looked beyond Luke to the past. 

"She was very beautiful and kind…but sad," she said. "She died when I was very young." 

The scenery changed in a blink of an eye. Padmé didn't even have time to absorb what was said. 

A melody of mourning drifted out of the mouth of a holy man who supervised a coffin being put into the ground. The only witnesses of the burial were Bail Organa and a 2-year-old Leia. Padmé didn't need to ask who died. 

"Mommy?" Leia asked up at Bail. He shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, Leia. Your mommy's gone," he replied regretfully. Leia looked back down at the coffin and softly began to cry. 

Padmé looked wildly around in the nightmare. Where was Anakin? Where?? 

"Anakin!" Padmé called, and Leia cried louder. 

"Ani!" Padmé yelled, and Leia began to sob. 

"Anakin!!" Padmé screamed, and Leia baled into her hands, wailing the loudest of all. 

"Mommy!" Leia pleaded tearfully, "Mommy, wake up! Please!" 

"Mommy!" Luke joined in. 

Padmé's eyes popped open, and she gasped as she sat bolt upright in bed. Luke and Leia fell on her, embracing her tightly. Taking sharp gasping breaths, Padmé looked wildly around. Anakin burst through the door and in a flash had taken her in his arms with a concerned look. 

"Another nightmare?" he whispered gently. Padmé just buried her face in his shoulder. 

"You…you weren't there…" she replied, but could not go on. Anakin got the gist though. 

"You aren't seeing the future, love," Anakin said determinedly. "I-I will always be there." 

…to be continued. 

**Post Note: I cut it off sooner than I anticipated, but I'm having MAJOR writer's block. I know what is going on plot wise, but it's easier thought than written. And if I got the ROTJ quote wrong, I apologize. I didn't check it. K "Sweet Misery" by Michelle Branch. I also quoted "Destination D.F." by Underwood. Okay bye. Review peez! **

Influences: 

"Well, the world hasn't ended, 'cause…check it out!" –Oz, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Two Finale 

"Oh, I cannot ignore it (yeah)   
I keep giving in   
But I should know better 'cause   
There's something about the way you looked at me   
And it's strange 'cause things change   
But me wanting you so desperately." –Michelle Branch, "Desperately" (Hotel Paper- BUY IT!) 

"The tingling tower of terror!" – My dad, referring to the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror @ Disney World 


	11. Half The Man

**Oh, Possibilities **

By infinitykat 

Part Eleven: Half The Man 

"Well, your mother likes my smile   
And your father likes my lifestyle   
Should I ask them what I asked you   
To get the answer, to get the answer" – "If It Were Up To Me" by Rooney 

A/N: Passed the 10-chapter mark! I am slowly chipping away at the writer's block. Here goes…Enjoy!!! 

------ ---- --- -- - 

X9-S7 slowly reached for the transmission button, dreading the reaction of its master to the bad news. 

"Lord Noiremort," X9 said in a loud, clear voice, "Something happened to X7-K5." 

Seemingly in a flash, X9's master was at its shoulder, looking at the screen in front of it. 

"What is it?" Noiremort hissed. X9-S7 hesitated. 

"X7-K5 has been deactivated, M'Lord. This is the last of the camera transmission," X9 replied, and pushed a red re-play button. The image of an advancing human girl came up on the screen. She pushed out her hand and the camera flew back and all that could be seen was the ceiling before the transmission went out all together. 

"Damn!" Noiremort said under her breath. "An undercover Jedi, eh? Two can play at that game. Just need the right situation…" She looked down at X9-S7. "As for you…" Noiremort nodded at the droid sitting next to X9. "Deactivate X9-S7." 

"My Lord!" X9 gasped, and then was silent. It slumped in its chair and all the lights adorning its hull when out. Lord Noiremort turned to leave. 

"M'Lord," called the droid that pressed X9's button, "What do you want us to do with X9-S7?" Noiremort turned to regard the droid in annoyance for a moment. 

"The trash compactor, of course." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

Judith nervously twisted a finger in her hair. The silence in the hallway outside the Jedi council chamber was excruciating. The only sound was Anakin's footsteps as he paced back and forth over and over again. Judith's eyes followed him, and the action slightly distracted her. 

But only slightly. Suddenly, Anakin stopped pacing and watched the door. It slid open and Luke and Leia skipped out together. 

"Hey," Anakin whispered, and the twins ran to him and hugged his legs. He crouched to be eye-level with them. 

"They were nice to me," Luke told his father. Anakin smiled. 

"Good," he replied, looking over at Judith. He nodded. Judith took a deep breath. 

"I guess this is it," she said, and picked up her guitar. 

"Good luck!" Anakin called as she walked toward her fate. 

Let's take a moment to evaluate this situation. On Judith's planet, for ten years before she was born, at the least, many had known the story of this galaxy. There are so many toys, books, posters, and even coffee mugs plastered with the images of the heroes and villains that live everyday lives in their reality. People have fallen in love with the different characters and even go as far as believing they have personal relationships with them. Or at least wish they did. How do you act with this frame of reference in this situation? 

As the doors slid open, Judith took another deep breath. The floor-to-ceiling windows behind the legendary Jedi masters bathed them in an amber glow that reflected off the skyscrapers outside. The first impression they gave was of golden gods sitting on top of the world. 

Judith swallowed and entered. 

Silence. 

Standing in the center of the room, she set down her guitar. 

Silence. 

She bowed, hoping that was the proper deference the Jedi required. It was. 

"How feel you?" Master Yoda asked pensively. Judith felt a little relieved. 

"Nervous," she said shakily at length. 

"Afraid are you," Yoda replied. 

"A little. My customs are probably different from yours. I don't wish to offend in any way," Judith said truthfully, and was slightly surprised that her emotion came out so easily. After all, she was standing in front of a real, live Yoda. 

"Not at all," Master Windu assured her. Judith repressed the urge to yell, "Shaft!" 

"Now," said he, "Clear your mind." Windu held up a metal square on a stick. "Focus on this and let all other thoughts fall away. Then tell me what you see." Judith nodded and breathed in, letting her eyes go out of focus and then in focus on the metal square. She concentrated, only seeing the square. 

Suddenly, an image loomed out of the blankness of her mind. 

"A…spaceship," she said. 

"A cup." 

"I forget what it's called…a hovercraft thing?" 

"A ball." 

Suddenly, all her thoughts were turned on again. Master Windu nodded to Yoda. 

"What is that?" Yoda asked, pointing at Judith's guitar case. 

"It's my guitar," Judith replied, "It's a musical instrument from my home planet." Yoda studied the guitar case and Judith for a moment. 

"Play us something, you will," he said in his croaky voice, "Clear your mind for us." Judith nodded and bent down to open the case. She pulled her guitar strap over her head and stood for a moment, feeling the strings with her fingers and clearing her mind. 

Judith felt the music come out. 

"Yesterday," she sang, 

"All my troubles seemed so far away   
Now it looks as though they're here to stay   
Oh I believe in yesterday   
Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be   
There's a shadow hanging over me   
Yesterday came suddenly 

Why she had to go, I don't know   
She wouldn't say   
I said something wrong   
Now I long for yesterday 

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play   
Now I need a place to hide away   
Yesterday is part of me 

Why she had to go, I don't know   
She wouldn't say   
I said something wrong   
Now I long for yesterday 

Yesterday…love was such an easy game to play   
Now I need a play to hide away   
Oh I believe in yesterday 

Hmmm," Judith finished. Windu and Yoda looked at each other. 

"What significance does this have?" Windu asked Judith. 

"Well," she said, thinking, "It could be…" Her eyes went wide. "Anakin." 

"Skywalker?" Windu asked incredulously. Judith nodded. 

"I think this song could be speaking for him, in a way. What might happen after the decision made today," Judith explained, and when she saw that none of the Jedi disputed the theory, she continued. "It could signify the danger in a certain path of judgment. If you break the bond he has made with the Senator, you might break Anakin," Judith said, and thinking of Vader, added, "And bring out major resentment." 

Windu looked at Yoda again. Yoda nodded. 

"You are to take a blood test to record your midi-chlorian count. Skywalker will show the way after we meet with him," Windu told her. 

"Yes sir," Judith replied and bowed. She quickly put her guitar back in the case and walked out, her mind buzzing. 

Mace ran a hand over his forehead as the doors slid closed behind Judith. 

"I must confess we did not consider this," he told Yoda. 

"The girl has definite Seeing powers," Ki-Adi-Mundi offered, "But she speaks as though she knows what has been going on for the last fifteen years." Yoda nodded. 

"The young one is right," the diminutive master said, "We must reconsider our decision." 

----- ---- --- -- - 

"No turning back now," sighed Padmé. She sat in front of her vanity, staring into the mirror while Sabé fixed her hair. Dormé was making the bed behind them and smirked at Padmé's words. 

Padmé had just met with the Loyalist Committee and accepted her role as chancellor for the building stage of the New Republic. They were thrilled, of course, and Padmé was feeling slightly better about it now that she had agreed to it. She hoped that she could really improve upon the democratic process and bring a new era of peace to the Republic. 

"Personally, I think this the best idea the Loyalist Committee has had in a while," Sabé replied, expertly twisting a loose lock of hair back in place. 

"Really?" Padmé asked, looking up at her friend. Sabé shook her head and her brown eyes, very much like her mistress's, widened. 

"Oh yes," Sabé replied, "You are one of the few personally affected by some of the kinks in the Republic's constitution. So, obviously, you'd be the most knowledgeable in straightening them out." 

Padmé smiled, taking Sabé's words to heart. Sabé finished repairing Padmé's hair and replaced the silver band at the back of her head, attaching with it sheer fabric that flowed over the hair going down Padmé's back. 

"There," she said, "Finished." 

Padmé stood and hugged her friend. 

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "You always know how to make me feel better." Padmé sighed and tried not to look sad. 

"Are you worried about what the council is going to decided?" Dormé asked quietly, interpreting Padmé's look correctly. Padmé sat down hard on her bed. 

"I don't know anymore," she confessed. "I just don't know if I'll be able to live with what they decide, whatever it is." Padmé impulsively reached for her necklace and tugged on the japor trinket, feeling deep down in her soul that it gave her comfort. 

Dormé and Sabé looked at each other, and then sat down on either side of Padmé, hugging her. Padmé looked at them both and rested her head on Dormé's shoulder, Sabé's head on her's, and Dormé's head on Padmé's head. 

The three women just sat for a few minutes, embracing each other in a way they had not done since they were teenagers. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

_…Waiting to find a way back to you, 'cause that's where I'm home._

Anakin closed the door behind him softly so it would be a surprise. His heart flew on wings. He moved to a chair in the corner to undress, then stopped. His angel laid asleep, one hand clutching the pillow, and the other hanging over the edge of the bed. Below, on the floor, were several scattered used tissues. 

Something clamped his heart and kept it on the ground. She had sobbed herself to sleep. Now wanting all the more to make it better, Anakin quickly undressed and went to the bed and softly sat down. 

Anakin pulled down the covers that were wrapped around her and scooped Padmé up, holding her to himself. She stirred, moving her hand over his bare chest and back. Padmé then looped her arms around Anakin's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. 

"It's you," she mumbled. Anakin smirked and kissed her head. 

"It's me," he replied. Padmé ran a finger to the edge of his shoulder and back again. 

"What did they say about Luke and Leia?" Padmé asked quietly. 

"I think they're going to take Luke in, but Leia's not as Force powerful. I don't know about her. They're both asleep in their room," Anakin said softly, stroking her hair. 

"And Judith?" she asked, the last avoidance of the question she almost was afraid to ask. 

"Staying in my quarters at the Temple," he replied. In silence, he waited for the final question. 

It was almost inaudible. "Are you allowed to love me?" Anakin tilted her chin up so he could look directly at her. 

"Even if I wasn't," he said, his eyes intense, "I would have still come tonight." A few tears that had been welling up in Padmé's eyes escaped and trickled down her angelic face. Anakin softly wiped them away. 

"Oh Ani!" Padmé whispered. Anakin closed the space between them with a passionate kiss. 

There was no doubt between them at all that they would be together eternally. 

----- ---- --- -- - 

…to be continued! 

**Post Note: Well, that felt long enough, didn't it? I'll try to lay off the sappiness for a while now. "Yesterday" by the Beatles was used. A quote from "One Of These Days" by Michelle Branch was also used. :D **

Influences: 

"Oh it's you   
The light changes when you're in the room…" –"It's You" by Michelle Branch 

"frame of reference" - Thanks to my English teacher for that phrase. 

"I must confess, I had not considered it." – Nicholas Nickleby, _Nicholas Nickleby_


End file.
